


Too Close

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #HannigramAu, #SpacedogsSummer, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asperger Syndrome, Blow Jobs, Both men are around the same age in this, Bottom Adam, But he's gay in this, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Hannibal Extended Universe, Jealous Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Nigel is the dancer, Rimming, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), adam is adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: What starts as just another bachelorette party, turns into more when a male stripper meets the bride's best friend, an unusual, quirky, attractive young man. Nigel's been burned by relationships before & sworn off them. Will they both be able to maintain a friends with benefits arrangement?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Adam didn’t like parties, they were loud and crowded, far too many people. But Beth had insisted he go. She was getting married and had said she needed her  _ only _ gay friend there. He’d explained to her that he didn’t see how his sexual preference correlated to attending her bachelorette party. 

Nonetheless, he agreed, to make her happy and because Harlan had told him it would be good experience for him. Plus, Adam thought it over, and decided that it was something a good friend should do.

Saturday rolled around, and he was anxious. He dressed in a button up powder blue shirt with black slacks, thinking that it was dressy but not too formal. Thank goodness for online research.

Once he was satisfied with his appearance--more worried just because he wanted to fit in--he looked at his watch and took a deep breath. The young man debated on just not going at all but after careful deliberation, he walked out of his apartment, locked it, and headed to knock at the door.

“Adam!” Beth exclaimed as she opened it, wearing a silly-looking tiara and a shirt that said she was the bride-to-be. It seemed pointless to Adam, as everyone knew that already.

“Hello, Beth,” Adam greeted, fingers tapping at his side as he looked at her tiara instead of her eyes. “Was I supposed to wear a silly shirt and crown also?”

“No, no, Adam,” Beth laughed and tugged him inside. “I’m the only one who wears this.”

He furrowed his brows, still confused but he nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

A few other women came over and Beth introduced them, Adam following protocol with each one. A handshake and an awkward smile was given as he said hello and hoped they’d go somewhere else.

“Oh my god! Do you all want to see the pictures from my vacation to Bali?” Beverly asked, looking at Adam last.

“Um, no thank you, I don’t think I’ll find it very interesting,” Adam said, and then walked over to the punch bowl as Beth explained with whispers to her friends that he was on the spectrum. Luckily there were some orange sodas there just for him, next to the alcohol. It helped that the music wasn’t overly loud, which was appreciated as he took a can of soda and stood off to the side, looking at his watch again. He wondered how long he needed to stay to be supportive but he was calming a little since he was off to himself. It didn’t last very long though.

“Adam, come here,” Beth gestured from the couch.

He thought it over and then went, sitting where she showed him. Maybe this party wouldn’t be too long, though he wasn’t really sure what was expected of him or if he should talk about homosexuality, since Beth had made sure to mention that when she’d asked him initially. Again, his thoughts were interrupted.

“You look so handsome,” Beth cooed, touching him far more than he liked, in all honesty.

“Thank you, and you look only slightly strange, Beth, but um, you look pretty too,” he offered, looking into her eyes for just a second.

She laughed, and so did the other women, six others by Adam’s count. “Thanks….” the brunette giggled again, already a little tipsy. “ _ So _ , there is a stripper coming soon. Some foreign guy. Paid a lot to have him come here,” she said, and then handed him a few dollar bills, which he stared at. Wait, would he have to tip him? Was that why she was giving him money?

“O-oh,” Adam said quietly, not sure how he’d feel about some strange man taking his clothing off and gyrating in his face. He hoped he wouldn’t touch him. “That seems excessive. Is it wise? Did you check his references and make sure he had no diseases?”

“Adam!” Beth chided playfully, shaking her head as she patted his leg. “It’s not like we’re all going to have sex with him. He’s just going to dance for us, we tip him. Besides, I’m the bride-to-be, so he’ll mostly be paying attention to me.”

“Okay, well that’s acceptable.”

“Just relax, enjoy yourself and--” Beth began, only to stop when the doorbell sounded. “He’s here, he’s here! Get ready girls, oh and Adam, just have fun. Loosen up.”

Beth went to sit in the chair in the middle of the room, wiggling and ready for all the attention. She looked at Adam and motioned towards the door. “Adam can you answer the door?”

“Yes,” he responded, sitting still and smiling. Of course he could. He wasn’t unable to. He wondered why she didn’t know that.

“Adam,  _ will _ you please answer the door?” Beth clarified with a little sigh.

“Oh. Okay, Beth, sure,” he nodded, setting his soda on the coaster. That made more sense. He got up, took a deep breath and walked over to open the door, not speaking a word as he looked at the man’s feet. “Come in….please.”

Nigel was leaning in the door frame, clad in skin tight blue jeans, an equally tight, white shirt and black leather jacket, along with black biker boots. He looked up and laid eyes on Adam, and a slow smirk came over his face. “Well, hello, gorgeous,” he said in a deeply accented, smoky voice. He thought this was going to be just another boring bachelorette party, but seeing the handsome kid that answered the door, he suddenly became quite interested.

Adam looked up at that, taking in the stripper's appearance to his eyes and then his forehead. "H-hello," he said, feeling all too hot at once. He'd not expected the dancer to be so sexy, though it was plausible that he would be. It was his job to be after all, but it affected him more than he'd imagined. The young man stepped back, swallowing as he teetered from heel to toe, waiting for him to enter. "Beth is the bride-to-be."

Beth got up when she saw their entertainment, all the women swooning and giggling. "Well, look at you," she grinned, hiccuping once as she ushered him in. "They said you'd be sexy but wow..."

Nigel smirked at Adam, admiring the blush in his cheek. “That’s a shame,” he said quietly so only Adam could hear him, before turning his attention to the young lady in the tiara. “And you must be Beth. Hello there,” he answered, sauntering in. “Hope I’m not too early for the celebrations,” he said.

Adam wondered why it was a shame. Was the man wishing he was getting married? Was it that he would rather dance for him and not Beth? He knew some dancers were gay, a lot of the Chippendales were, so maybe that was it. As he stood blushing and pondering, he barely heard the women still giggling and fawning over the handsome man.

"Not at all!" Beth grinned, walking over to tug Adam with her. She helped him sit back down, since he was lost in thought and then sat in the middle of the room, clicking on the music in anticipation.

"Woo!!" the girls all yelled, which made Adam finch. He looked over at the dancer instead in order to try to distract himself from the irritating, sexually aroused women.

Preening and smiling at them, Nigel sauntered around and made eye contact with Beth. He kept Adam in his periphery, noticing he wasn’t looking directly at him, which was distracting. But soon enough he’d make the gorgeous boy look at him. “Ready, angels?” he asked playfully.

"Yes, take it off!" Beverly shouted as the music played, revving up in tempo.

"So ready! This is my last night of freedom as a single woman," Beth grinned, moving seductively in her chair as she waited.

Adam mused that she was engaged, so she was hardly single, but he didn't say that and instead became entranced with the way Nigel's muscles moved under his clothing. He thought he should add something to the conversation. "Yes, I'm ready."

Nigel glanced over at Adam when he spoke, licking his lips and arching a brow. Oh that was a good sign, indeed.

His first song began, and he rolled his hips, running a hand down the front of his chest and moving with a bit of a swagger. He tried to train his focus on Beth, as she was the guest of honor, but kept sneaking glances at Adam.  _ Fucking gorgeous,  _ he thought to himself, playing at taking off his jacket for about a minute before finally shrugging it off and tossing it to one of the girls.

Adam was starting to sweat, absolutely mesmerized by the way the dancer was moving. He should ask his name, he thought to himself, but wasn't sure if that was correct. Beverly nudged him, whispering in his ear that he tip him. This was awkward, he wasn't sure how to go about that, but everyone seemed to be happy, so it should be okay. The young man held out a dollar, stiffly in front of himself as he turned dark crimson, all the way to the tips of his elf-like ears. "Here you go," he said, quietly, not sure if anyone heard him really.

Nigel couldn’t repress a smile as Adam held out the money. He leaned over the couch, bracing his arms on either side of the boy to whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you hold on to that until I take more off, and I’ll show you where you can put it, okay darling?” he said.

"Okay," Adam said, a little annoyed that Beverly had told him to give the tip when it wasn't time, but that faded as he felt his proximity. He suddenly realized he was becoming erect, halfway, and he covered it with his hands once he stuffed the money back into his pocket. Nigel had called him  _ darling _ , which was a term of affection. Of course, he’d called them all  _ angels _ before, so maybe it was just part of his routine.

Looking over at Beth and then back at Adam, he stood and began tugging up the tight tee shirt that clung to his muscular frame. “I’m Nigel, by the way,” he said to both of them as his hips swayed rhythmically.

_ Nigel. _ Adam had never known a Nigel before, but he liked it, really liked the way that he was swaying his hips too, and how muscular he was without his shirt. The young man swallowed. "I'm Adam."

Beth was whooping and hollering, though not as loud as the other women, but the liquor had done its work. "Woo, Nigel, let's see more!"

Nigel played with the fly of his jeans, tugging it down slowly as he undulated in time with the music. “You want to see more, darling? Well…” he smirked, and turned around so his back was to them. In one quick motion, he tore the pants free and flung them to the floor, revealing a dark blue thong bikini. His muscular backside showcased beautifully in the shiny fabric, he looked over his shoulder coyly at Beth, then Adam.

Adam's eyes went wide as he stared, flushed. Dark curls began to stick to his brow as he felt hotter than fire, figuratively speaking, and he wriggled in his seat anxiously. The boy took a look at Beth who was fanning herself and acting as though she was going to squeeze his bottom. "Wow," he heard himself say, and then he ducked his head, hoping no one else did.

Beth heard and she laughed. "Go give Adam some love, Nigel...he needs to loosen up!"

The blush on the gorgeous boy’s cheek was enough to convince Nigel. Hard to tell exactly how old he was. Nineteen? Twenty-four tops? Who gave a fuck, he was breathtaking, and Nigel turned to face his audience, his hands covering his crotch area. Moving them away, he braced his knees along the edge of the couch with the idea in mind to give Adam a lap dance. “You need a little loosening up, darling?” He asked. The blue underwear left nothing to the imagination, the thick outline of a very fat, uncut cock visible.

"B-Beth says I do," Adam managed, keeping his hands at his side. He didn't think about the fact that he was uncovering his erection, though thankfully, the other women had moved so he could have the couch to himself. His blue eyes trailed up and down along the sinew of Nigel's body, licking his lips when he saw his cock there inside that small undergarment. He wondered if he was cold, but then considered that he clearly wasn't, given the size of his privates. He realized he was staring and so he found himself meeting the dancer's gaze, and felt caught then, his pupils dilating. "S-should I give you the tip now?"

“Oh, I can guarantee _you_ _I’d_ give you more than just the tip, angel,” Nigel joked in a dark, husky voice. He climbed on the couch, his long legs on either side of Adam, and began rolling his hips suggestively towards Adam’s face, one hand on the back of the couch behind his head. “And yeah, I think you should tuck it in here,” he said, pulling a bit teasingly at the waistband of his thong and indicating Adam should put it right alongside the thick cock snaking around front. “Perhaps you should use your mouth, hmm?”

"Money is unsanitary, I'd rather not put it in my mouth," Adam said, though the idea of his lips near Nigel's cock was something very appealing. He looked at it, licked his lips, and then placed the dollar inside with his finger. As he did, his pinky brushed against the shaft accidentally and he moaned, quietly, immediately removing his hand. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you there." Honestly though? He really liked it and his pants tented to show this much. "What did you mean when you said you'd give me more than just a tip? You're the one dancer. I shouldn't get tips."

The kid said it all with such a straight face, Nigel had to play it off with a chuckle. He couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not, and he had a job to do. He leaned close to Adam’s ear. “I’ll have to explain later. And don’t apologize, gorgeous. Just enjoy yourself. You can touch me if you like.” Normally the company he worked for frowned upon the patrons touching the dancers, but private events like this he made the rules, and this was a harmless crowd. He winked over at Beth as he lowered himself into Adam’s lap and began grinding against him when the music picked up.

All of the sudden Nigel was on him, and Adam felt overwhelmed but not in a bad way. He placed his hands on the dancer's chest, feeling the soft hair there and he gasped, finding it turned him on and soothed him all at once. No one else was in the room now, for him, just he and the handsome stripper named Nigel. "Oh...I like touching you," he whispered. "I'm very sexually excited. Are you or are you just pretending because it's your job?"

Nigel felt it was a very oddly intimate question to ask, but there was something fascinating about Adam. He was a professional, and had trained himself well not to get aroused during performances, but he had to admit this kid was making it a challenge. Hmmm. Not really a kid though, was he? He wondered exactly how old he was. The younger man’s hands on him stirred him from his reverie, long, slender fingers on his chest, and he found himself very much enjoying this. He got good reviews because he tended to really relax and get into his roles. “Perhaps I am. You’re making it hard not to be, beautiful.”

"Thank you," Adam smiled, his cock pressing into Nigel now. He hoped Nigel meant that perhaps he was turned on and not just pretending though the dancer hadn't clarified. It was okay, it was just this night and then he could go home and masturbate. The young man let his fingers trail down the man's body, skating over his nipples without meaning to and finally resting them on his hips as his fingers gripped gently. He'd not touched another man since Dylan.

Nigel glanced over at Beth, remembering it was she that was the guest of honor. “You’re next, Miss Bride-To-Be” he smirked.

"Oh, I can't wait," Beth giggled, fluttering her lashes at him. She was happy for Adam, she wanted him to have fun but she couldn't wait for her turn.

Nigel exhaled a little harder as he felt the boy’s erection when he rolled his hips in his lap, biting his lip at the sensation of fingertips on his nipples. He didn’t usually get this aroused doing this job anymore; it was usually just one bachelorette party after another, horny middle-aged women or drunk giggling twenty-somethings. Never anyone like this unspoiled beauty of indeterminate age blushing so prettily with cherry lips and big blue eyes. Fuck. He might have to get his number.

Nigel smiled saucily at Adam once more before swinging his leg over and standing to move to Beth. “About to get married, then, are we?” he asked her with a smirk. “Are you sure about that, darling?” he asked, turning around and wiggling his tight, muscular ass in her face.

"You make me very unsure," Beth blushed, reaching out to smack his ass, since he'd let Adam touch him.

***

Two hours or so later and the party was nearing it's end, all the other women had gone home, and Beth had passed out on the couch. Adam looked over at Nigel and stood up, not sure if he should say anything but decided he should, since the dancer's penis had been on him a good portion of the night. "Thank you for taking your clothes off, Nigel. It was very aesthetically appealing."

Nigel almost choked laughing. “‘Aesthetically appealing?” he chuckled. “I’ve had a lot of things said about me, but that’s a fucking first, gorgeous. And you’re most welcome. You made the night a hell of a lot more enjoyable than usual,” he grinned. He had pulled his clothes back on, and tucked the tee shirt into the waist of his jeans.

Adam grinned, brightly, perhaps more so than he had all night since the music was off and it was just a one on one conversation. "Ok," he answered, nodding with a blush as he walked over to the door and turned around towards the dancer once more. "Well, it's past my bedtime, so goodbye, and um, I'm sure I'll never see you again but it was nice to meet you."

“You live with her?” Nigel asked, leaning against the wall and not moving just yet. He didn’t want to be rude but he  _ wasn’t _ leaving without the boy’s number.

"No," Adam giggled, as if Nigel should have know that already. He walked back over, standing awkwardly in front of the dancer since there was more conversation happening and it would be impolite to stay at the door as they talked. "I live alone, in my own apartment here in this building."

He hummed, rubbing his jaw. “Good to know. So what makes you think you’ll never see me again, gorgeous, hmm? It looked like you enjoyed the dance, am I wrong?”

"Oh, I liked it very much, you aren’t wrong," Adam said, trying to read Nigel's face. He kept calling him gorgeous...had he forgotten his name? It was okay, he decided he liked that also. "But you were here for your occupation. I'm sure I won't see you unless it's happenstance because you probably have a lot of dances to perform."

Nigel was always confident. He had swagger, he never doubted his prowess. This incredibly attractive young man had him wondering if his flirting was that terrible. “Would you like to see me again, on purpose, Adam?” he asked. “Because I would like to see you. Maybe exchange phone numbers?” He tried to be a little more specific. Fuck, if he got shot down now, he’d have to reevaluate his skills.

Was Nigel flirting with him? He wanted his number, and called him nice names as he looked at him. Adam contemplated this as he nodded and stared at the dancer’s forehead. "Yes, I would and okay, I would like that, once you decide if you want to exchange them," he answered, his tone flat and not at all conveying how happy he was in that moment.  Nigel had said maybe, so he understood if he needed to think about it but while he did, the young man had one question to ask. "Um, are you flirting with me or are you just seeking friendship? I ask because I don't always know what people mean."

Nigel was frustrated now. He figured he had nothing to lose - he’d been paid, it was a job, he got enough of them. He moved much, much too close to Adam and touched his chin lightly before leaning in to kiss him softly, letting his lips rest against Adam’s for a beat before releasing him. It felt like heaven….soft and sweet, though he didn’t dare taste or linger much longer. “I’m absolutely flirting. Though sure, friendship would be nice, too, beautiful,” he said, stepping back and smiling warmly.

Adam felt glued into place at the unexpected peck, it was wonderful and made his heart race.  _ That  _ certainly answered his question. He responded by moving forward and taking Nigel's face in his hands, meeting his eyes before he stood on his toes and kissed him again, thinking it would be okay since he'd done it. The young man moaned softly and swept his tongue out, tasting, where the other man hadn't.  _ Just a kiss would be fine _ , he told himself. Maybe friends could do that, or maybe they could be something else with time. "Wow..."

That little moan and bit of tongue communicated clearly to Nigel that the boy did in fact enjoy the dance. He slid his arm around Adam’s waist and the other around the back of his neck, and tried again, sucking his bottom lip experimentally. “Wow is fucking right,” he answered.

"O-oh..." Adam squirmed, but not because he didn't like it. He was hard again and panting, feeling a little embarrassed over that. He made a decision, considering where they were and also thought he could stay up a little longer given that it would be rude to kiss and go to sleep without more conversation. The boy also wanted to kiss more. He liked it a lot. "I...maybe we shouldn't do this in Beth's house. Do you want to come over to my place?"

Well, this was an unforeseen development. Nigel was hard at the invitation. “Yeah, I do, I definitely fucking do,” he answered, nosing up the boy’s neck to his earlobe and kissing just beneath it teasingly.

Adam trembled at the feel of Nigel's lips there. He hadn't planned on inviting him up but really wanted to leave Beth's apartment. "O-o-ok," he managed, gripping the man's bicep to steady himself.  _ He really has big muscles _ , he mused to himself, and then moved back, walking over the door to show him to his place. "I'm ready."

Nigel laughed deep in his throat and turned for the door, walking out to the hall. He wondered why the kid made it sound so monumental, but he guessed he was about to find out. “Lead the way, Adam…” he said, looking him up and down.

Adam wasn't sure why Nigel was laughing but that was okay. He stayed quiet until reaching his door, where he unlocked it and walked in, taking his shoes off by the door. Once the dancer was inside, he close it and stood in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets. "Would you like something to drink, Nigel?"

Nigel peeled off his tight black leather jacket and tossed it on a chair, the sleeves of his white tee shirt encased around bulging, tanned biceps. He stalked towards Adam and slid his hand around the boy’s slender waist. “Yeah. I’m really fucking thirsty,” he whispered, opening his mouth over Adam’s and licking inside.

Adam wasn't sure how kissing him would allow for him to get their drinks and it certainly wouldn't quench Nigel's thirst, but he hardly cared. He wrapped his arms around the dancer's neck and parted lips, kissing him back with equal heat. "Mm," he moaned, his cock so hard he could feel it straining against his trousers. He'd never been kissed like this before, not even Dylan.

Nigel backed Adam against the nearest wall to brace him against it, the other hand wrapping around the back of his head as he began exploring the boy’s mouth with increased intensity. He moaned as he sucked his tongue, tasting the sugary sweet, orange soda he’d been drinking all night. He could feel the boy’s erection poking into his hip, and he smiled as he kissed him. “You like this too, I see,” he whispered, panting a little.

"Yes," Adam breathed, whispering back softly as he wrapped shaky fingers around Nigel's biceps. He tasted like liquor and cigarettes, smelled like cologne and musk, all of which left the young man turned on. He leaned forward and kissed him again, tightening his grip on the man's arm, kissing him deeply, mirroring the way he was kissed. "Oh..." 

The dancer began rhythmically grinding against Adam, pushing their hips together as he hungrily plundered his mouth. The little gasp from those red lips - now slightly swollen from Nigel’s urgent feasting - pulled a deep groan from him and a ragged “ _ fuck _ ”. He ran his hand up Adam’s body, the other down to cup his ass and pull him into his body.

"N-Nigel," Adam moaned, feeling like he was floating from just how powerfully he was being taken. He kissed the dancer again and then realized that Nigel might want sex. "D-do you...are you wanting sex? I ask because I want to, but I think we should get to know each other first. I like you a lot and Harlan says when you have sex it needs to be special."

Nigel cupped his jaw firmly and looked in his eyes with a little smirk on his lips. “I think  _ you _ want sex too, gorgeous. Who the fuck is Harlan and why is he trying to cock-block me now? We can get to know each other during and after, right?” he asked, rutting his thick, jean-encased cock against Adam’s for emphasis.

"I just said that I wanted sex," Adam answered, though not unkindly because maybe he hadn’t heard him. "Harlan is like my father, and he's not here so he's not trying to do anything. You're not making sense." The young man let out another little moan at the friction. It was all confusing, Nigel was cursing at him, and calling him gorgeous but also being pushy and not respecting his decision. "N-no, that's not protocol. Relationships are statistically proven to last longer if there is friendship first. I read it online. If we have sex first it could ruin everything."

Nigel loosened his grip on Adam and stepped back from how he’d been crowding him. “You’re sending me a lot of fucking mixed signals here, darling,” he said, tenderly touching his cheek. Something very strange was going on and it was frustrating; frankly if this kid wasn’t so utterly sexy, he’d probably go. “You want sex, but you think it would ruin everything? Why does it have to be everything? We could just enjoy the pleasure of our bodies, right?” he suggested.

"I'm sorry, I...I have this thing, it's called Asperger's and it means I have problems understanding what other people mean," Adam said, starting to shake a little. He had hoped not to have to tell Nigel, not so soon but he liked him and didn't want him to run off. "I do want to have sex but I don't just have sex with people when I meet them the same day. I want a connection. I had one once, but he cheated on me." The young man looked down and then back up again, a sad look on his face. "If you only want sex I understand but I want more, with time, even if it's hard."

Nigel had no fucking clue what any of that meant. “I’m sorry about, whatever it is you said you have, but I thought this was a hook-up. I think you…” Nigel sighed and shook his head, moving backwards a little more and giving Adam a chance to change his mind. “Darling, I’m a fucking stripper. You seem like a good kid. You don’t want a fucking stripper for a boyfriend, angel, and I don’t do relationships. My little side job here is one reason for that.”

Adam felt his lip tremble, but he kept it together for now, even if he was really disappointed and starting to feel overwhelmed. "O-oh," he said quietly with a frown. It was likely that the dancer didn't feel comfortable with his condition but he hadn't said that so the young man tried to reason that Nigel was being honest. "Thank you, though I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-nine, b-but I understand. I'm sorry I didn't understand before. I think anyone could have relationships if they wanted them, stripper or not. I suspect maybe someone hurt you too, like Dylan did me but I hope we can be friends and if not, I guess I won't see you again. Goodnight, Nigel."

“Wait…” The Romanian approached Adam again, curious now against his better judgement. He  _ should  _ just leave, but…”Twenty-fucking-nine? How is that possible? Jesus Christ,” Nigel gasped first. It was a shit ton of information. “Who the fuck is Dylan?” he asked, suddenly wanting to find whoever he was and teach him a lesson he’d never forget in the form of two fucking broken legs. Who the fuck would hurt this innocent kid, and  _ how was he twenty-nine _ ?

"Yes, twenty-nine," Adam answered, and then he furrowed his brows, hadn’t he said that already? "It's possible because that's the year I was born." He smiled then, though he was a bit confused as to why Nigel was still there, but he found he was glad he was. "Dylan is my ex-boyfriend. My only boyfriend, though I have gone on dates before. He's the one that I mentioned who cheated on me, he wasn't very nice but I stayed with him as long as I did because he had become part of my routine. But then, after three months, he had sex with another man and lied about it. I don't like lying, so we broke up." The young man paused for a minute, wondering why the dancer cared. "Are you asking because you have interest in being my friend? I know you don't do relationships but we could be friends if you wanted? It’s a relationship, technically but I speculate you meant you don’t do romantic relationships given the context of our previous conversation."

“Perhaps we can be friends with benefits, hmm?” Nigel asked. “I hope so, because I very much want to be your friend, yeah. And fucking Dylan sounds like an asshole.” Of course, a man like Nigel didn’t just make friends with people, but he did want to keep making out with Adam, well, actually he wanted to do a fucking hell of a lot more than just make out. He felt weird about all this - the entire interaction - he just hoped maybe it was going somewhere. All the while in the back of his head though something screamed that this was a bad idea.

"There are a lot of benefits to being friends," Adam smiled and nodded, not entirely understanding the actual meaning but he thought he did. "Dylan was very discourteous and a liar, yes. But okay, then we can be friends. What benefits were you seeking? I can teach you about space, or..." The young man stopped to contemplate. He understood that any friendship was about reciprocity, though that wasn't his strongest area, not without researching first. "Oh! I can make us something to eat, then we can go to the park and see the raccoons if that would make friendship with me seem worth while?"  

Nigel approached him again, closer, running a rough finger from his ear lobe over his jaw and across his still-damp lips. “We could be friends that kiss a lot, couldn’t we, darling? I think that would be nice…” he suggested, smiling so the corners of his gold eyes crinkled up warmly.

It was a bit unorthodox perhaps, but Adam thought about it and nodded again, leaning into the touch. "I...I'd like that. I like kissing you," he answered, decidedly. He met the man's gaze then, his own wide with wonder. "Did you want to kiss more now, eat, or do you have to go?"

Nigel pushed Adam against the wall again, pulling his wrists above his head. Exhaling heavily, his eyes were focused on the younger man’s lips. “Kissing. More. Now,” he whispered, opening his mouth over Adam’s heatedly. He swept his tongue over, seeking entrance with a moan.

Nigel was passionate, Adam was learning that. He liked to study those that were close to them, read their faces, and find out their habits to better understand them. It was pretty clear with him right now, which was good. Adam whined lustfully, and curled his fingers into the dancer's hand, tilting his head to the side to slow their lips together better as his tongue synced with the dancer's. "Mm..."

Nigel rolled his hips against Adam’s once more, his thick cock bulging prominently from his tight jeans. Finally releasing his mouth, he move his head to the side and began licking and sucking kisses up his neck, moaning at the delicious taste of his skin. “So fucking good, Adam,” he whispered.

Adam was becoming increasingly aroused and honestly, he wasn't sure he'd be able to tell Nigel to stop again--not that he wanted to--but he wouldn't think about that now. Instead, he angled his head to give his new friend space, hooking his leg around the Romanian's thigh as his back pressed against the wall. "Oh...Nigel...it's very good."

Nigel gathered from Adam, from their conversation, that he didn’t obviously “hook-up”, and while he was skeptical, the sweet, dark-haired beauty exuded sincerity. Part of him -  a very small part, mind you - was nagging him to be cautious, that maybe he didn’t want to do any more than just make out. The louder part was screaming at him to take him apart until he was delirious with pleasure. Still, Nigel was never one to deny  _ himself  _ pleasure, so he decided to keep going until Adam stopped him. If he did, he’d stop. He dragged his lips over the boy’s pulse, suckling his Adam’s apple and grinding his erection alongside Adam’s through their clothing. “Yeah, fucking is…”

It was tricky, because Adam didn't want to stop. It had been a long time since he'd had sex--since Dylan--and porn only got him so far; but on the other hand he didn't do one night stands. Still, Nigel was his friend, so it wouldn't be just one time, and while it was the reverse of how he'd normally do things, maybe it would be okay to just try to let things happen. Spontaneity wasn't his strong suit, but this was incredible. As Nigel pleasured his neck, the young man threaded his fingers through long ashen strands and moaned, his cock aching. "N-Nigel... I'm very sexually excited. I think oral sex would be okay for tonight. If you want and since we're friends."

“God that’s fucking right, I do and  _ we are _ ,” Nigel groaned at the invitation, and ran his hand down into the front of Adam’s trousers, past his underwear, and palmed over his cock. He found the boy hard, leaking profusely, and his full lips curled into a smile at the discovery.

"Not here, I think the bedroom would be a more suitable place," Adam managed with a breathy mewl as leaned into the grasp on his hardness. He grasped the dancer's biceps and looked him in the eyes with hooded blue intensity, licking his lips as he awaited the decision from the older man, his special new buddy--as friends were often termed.

Nigel curled his hand tightly and stroked once around Adam before releasing him and pushing down at his own thick cock pressing against the fabric of his tear away stripper jeans. “Lead the way, gorgeous...”


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was flustered, but not in a bad way. He took Nigel's hand and led him to the bedroom. Everything inside was neat, the closet door open since he'd not expected company. The twin bed near the wall was made to perfection and faced his spacesuit there. "Who should go first?" he asked, not sure if it would be reciprocal or if he would just be the one giving. "If you wanted to perform fellatio on me as well, I mean. I'm not certain if you're a top or a bottom though that doesn't always indicate preferences in oral sex. I am a-a switch, but usually I'm the receiver- when it comes to penetration- just for future reference. I'd assume you're a top since you seem dominant. Top and bottom are terms often used in homosexual relationships, but the acts and positions themselves aren’t limited to only being above or below."

Adam’s odd explanation combined with Nigel immediately spotting the spacesuit led to a confused expression on his face. His gaze scanned to the closet and a shelf full of porn - titles he couldn’t read from where he was, but could only see “xxx” in some of the names. Maybe this boy was deceptively kinky, he thought to himself. “I’m a top, yeah,” Nigel said, pulling off his jeans and shirt quickly. “But I definitely want to taste you, darling. You’re too fucking good to pass up.”

The young man drew his brows together at the expression and the choice of wording 'too fucking good to pass up', it made it sound like he was a meal or a deal at a retail store but then again, Adam knew NT's often used expressions like that. He realized then that Nigel had removed his pants and his shirt and he stared at the blue thong again. "Your underwear reminds me of the sky," he said, licking his lips as he awkwardly took off his shirt and pants as well. He wasn't sure why the shirt was needed for fellatio but he went with it, since it would be less messy this way. "But ok, that’s good, though you still didn't tell me who was going to go first, Nigel."

It would never have crossed his mind to do anything less than demand a blowjob first, but Adam had him feeling….differently, somehow. “Have you ever heard of sixty-nine, Adam? We could do that,” he suggested. He pulled down his underwear and kicked it away, revealing a long, thick and very hard shaft. Climbing on Adam’s bed, he laid on his side, his erection slapping against his belly.

"Wow," Adam murmured, his eyes locked onto Nigel's cock. "Okay, yes, I've done that once before," he said and then pulled off his space briefs, totally naked now. He got onto the bed, and immediately took the dancer's cock into his mouth, without preamble. He was very focused after all, on any task or pleasure he was attending to--which right now, was Nigel's erection. The young man paused for a moment, popping off and before going back to it, decidedly stated, "I'd like for you to ejaculate in my mouth in lieu of on my body, I think I will enjoy that."

A string of curses in a foreign language came flooding out of Nigel, and he groaned as the boy just swallowed him down right away. “Fucking hell, you are full of surprises,” he murmured with a smile as he struggled to keep from bucking wildly into Adam’s mouth. His speech patterns were so funny. Unusual - such big words and long, complex explanations, and Nigel didn’t understand, but he didn’t need to - all he knew was right now, the hot wet mouth on his dick felt fucking incredible. And the kid was fucking _built_ \- a gorgeous, ripe, perky ass and a beautiful, long, pink-tipped cock. All very very inviting and delicious indeed, and the Romanian began sucking Adam as eagerly as the boy took him. “I want to taste yours too, gorgeous,” he said before descending down his length again.

"Nigel," Adam moaned, the sound sweet and drawn out. It was a stark contrast to the pornographic, meticulous way he was sucking on Nigel's fat, olive tinged shaft. The young man formed a perfect seal, hollowing his cheeks as he took him down over and over again, laving his tongue around. He really liked how he tasted, his scent and the way his groans sounded so masculine and gravely. Flexing his muscular ass, Adam hooked his leg over the dancer as he licked down to give his balls some attention. "Oh, oh, yes, Nigel..."

“Oh fucking hell you suck better than anyone, god damn it,” Nigel cursed under his breath, moaning at the way he messily devoured him, hungrily, ravenously. He rocked his hips back and forth, cupping Adam’s ripe, tight little ass and pulling him in closer, taking him all the way to the back of his throat with a wet squelch. This was the best fucking now job he’d had in a long time. He wouldn’t have imagined it coming from this doe-eyed little angel, but here he was.

Adam groaned at that, the vibration going through Nigel's balls and shaft. "I like sucking your cock," he said, using the wording he'd spoken to him. It was encouraging and made him work the dancer's turgid flesh that much more eagerly. He started to deep throat him then, saliva dripping from the corners as his throat clicked and he ground his hips. He was close, and found himself wanting to feel his hole touched, somehow, in any capacity. "Touch me, with your fingers, please."

Nigel lifted the younger man’s fat, furry balls, exhaling heavily over them before licking one into his mouth and rolling his tongue over him. “Yes, god yes,” he murmured, spitting on his fingers and rubbing one over the boy’s heated entrance, admiring as it puckered around him. He pressed inside, gasping as the pink little opening sucked him inside eagerly. “Oh fuck…” he sighed at the sight.

The young man was writhing, so turned on he could hardly concentrate. He wasn't sure how long he could go without actually having sex, though oral was a form of sex since they would both orgasm. "Oh, Nigel!" he moaned loudly, shockingly loud for such a normally quiet person. Adam moved up and down over Nigel's shaft, working feverently to bring him to climax as his own began to mount and swirl. "I'm...I'm-"

“God I want to fuck you so fucking badly,” Nigel murmured darkly, licking over Adam’s hole and pumping him faster. Adam’s mouth felt so good, and his pornographically loud moans made Nigel lose control of himself. He was sucking on Adam’s head, his fingertip circling the hard little nub inside, when he exploded. “Oh fuck, Adam...” he grunted, hips snapping against the beautiful young man’s lips.

Adam was about to relent and tell Nigel to have sex with him when he came. The young man swallowed it all down, finding it wasn't bad at all--salty and a bit bitter, but for some reason it was pleasing. Moaning again, he felt his own balls draw up as he continued to milk the dancer, his cock spurting out hot white nectar into the older man's mouth as his body convulsed and tensed. It was so good, and one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had. "Nigel, Nigel, Oh, yes-!"

Nigel thoroughly sucked every last drop out of the boy,  savoring him on his tongue and licking his slightly swollen, puffy lips. “Wow...fucking hell, darling, you’re delicious,” he purred, rolling onto his back and looking down at Adam who was still flipped in reverse on his bed. “And that was amazing.”

Adam got up and laid next to Nigel, turning on his side to look at his new friend. A friend who's penis had just been in his mouth--it was a new concept for him truly. "It was very enjoyable. I liked it a great deal. I need to go to sleep now," he stated, decidedly. “It’s already way past my normal bedtime.”

The Romanian nodded and gave Adam a little squeeze. “I should get home too. This was certainly the best end to a work night I’ve had in awhile,” he said with a grin as he pulled on his clothes again. “So, want my number, darling?”

"Yes," Adam said with a smile as he sat up in bed and reached for his phone that was on the nightstand. That was good, he needed Nigel's number so they could spend time together. "I'd like it very much."

They exchanged numbers, and Nigel headed for the door, stopping to turn once more and smile at Adam. “I’ll see you again soon, gorgeous,” he said before finally leaving.

“Okay,” Adam had said, and got up to locked the door behind Nigel. He was happy and excited but he needed to sleep. The question was, would he be able to shut his mind off now?

***

Nigel woke the next day with Adam pervading his thoughts. The young man was quirky, drop-dead, model gorgeous, but acted so unsure of himself and seemed to lack confidence in spite of his stunning looks. It had piqued his curiosity. Normally he’d never exchange numbers with a one-night stand, so why, he wondered, was he compelled to make sure it wouldn’t be the last time he saw him? He tried shaking it off as he showered and dressed for work. Already two in the afternoon, and he had messages from Darko despite his shift not starting yet until the evening.

***

"You should call him, Adam," Beth said as they both sipped on tea in her apartment. Adam wouldn't help but think about Nigel as he looked around, remembering the night before. He'd gotten dressed, and she'd asked him to come over, so she did.

"I'm not sure, it was his idea to exchange numbers. I think that means he should call, plus I'm not very good on the phone," Adam frowned, scrunching his brows.

"Just call him, dont text. Ask him if he wants to see you again," Beth insisted, touching his arm. When Adam recoiled, she removed it with a sigh.

"I'll think about it."

They chatted for a bit longer before Adam went back to his apartment to do chores and contemplate. He couldn’t stop thinking about him though, maybe he would give it a day or so...

***

A couple of days went by. Darko was very suspicious of Nigel, who was preoccupied and uncharacteristically cheerful - not a look the gruff Romanian got frequently. Well, actually, never.

“Nigel, need to talk to you in my office a minute.”

“Yeah?” He answered, strolling in confidently and sitting on the sleek leather sofa opposite his boss’ desk.

“Are you dipping into our supply? What the fuck is up with you? I’m not complaining, but something’s fucking going on. I swear to fucking christ, if you’re using…”

Nigel laughed boisterously. “I’m not using, Jesus fuck. No.”

“Well what the hell is in your fucking pants?” Darko insisted, lighting a smoke and offering Nigel one as well.

“I met someone. The other day at the bachelorette party.”

“Well, what the fuck does that mean? You get laid pretty fucking regular, so what?”

“This kid is weird. He’s not actually a kid, he just looks really young for his age. He’s fucking gorgeous and I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“No relationships, Nigel. That’s what you always said, not after Gabi. Fuck them and that’s all, right? Are you...do you…”

“No, no, no, don’t worry. I already told him I’m not a relationship guy. He just wants to be friends with benefits. Fuck, he gave me his number, too. I was thinking of calling him.”

“So you’re blushing like a teenage girl after one fuck? Why the fuck haven't you called?” Darko laughed as he puffed away.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re right. I’ll just call him.”

“Whatever it takes to get you focused on work again. You have the business with Alex tomorrow, a party this weekend, and I need you to work the door on Sunday.”

“I’ll be here.”

Nigel left and when he got home that night, decided to go ahead and call Adam. It was eight, and he was glad he had the night off and the following day as well.

He waited as the phone rang, wondering if Adam would pick up.

***

Time seemed to drag, which was ludicrous since he knew it wasn't, but Adam really was distracted. He just couldn't stop thinking about Nigel. Why hadn't he called him yet? Friends were supposed to call each other. The young man was debating that very thing when the phone he was holding started to ring, the star wars theme playing quietly. He jumped a little and looked at the number.

"H-Hello, Nigel?"

“Hi, Adam. You remember me? How are you?” he asked.

"Of course I remember you," Adam said, wondering how short Nigel thought his memory was. He remembered every detail, and about most things. "I'm well, if you're asking about how I am physically. Mentally, I'm relieved you called, though I don't like phone conversations very much." He paused then, trying to think of what to say next. "Oh! How are you? Both mentally and physically."

 _What a curious kid,_ Nigel thought to himself, and chuckled out loud. “Oh, I’m fine darling, both ways. Every way. I must confess you’ve been on my mind. I would have called sooner if I’d known you felt the same,” he replied.

Adam could tell Nigel was happy, since he was laughing, though he wasn't sure what the joke was. Some people just do that for no reason, he'd come to realize. More than focusing on that, he replayed the words that had just been said--he'd been on his mind. That was positive. "Really? I was going to call you, because I wanted to see how you were. That's what friends do. Also Beth said I should call you the other day, but I had to deliberate on it."

“You should have, but no sense wasting time on that. I’d like to see you again, Adam. Why don’t you meet me for coffee, or let me buy you dinner, eh?” He asked.

Adam thought about that. He wanted to see Nigel but going out was stressful and he'd rather not have to be worrying about anything when he saw him again. "I want to see you too, b-but I don't think I like the idea of going out. I might get overloaded. Do you want to come over to my place? I can make you coffee, or dinner, depending on the time. I'm available tomorrow."

Nigel was confused as to what he meant by “overloaded”, but brushed it off. Besides, if they were already at Adam’s place, all the better for his dick’s prospects. “Yeah, I can come to your place. I’m off tomorrow, so whenever you like, darling.”

"Okay," Adam said, his happiness and excitement present in his tone for once as he stared at the spaceship model in front of him. "I eat dinner at six-thirty."

“Six-thirty then, sounds good, Adam. I’ll be there,” Nigel answered.

"Okay, Nigel, that’s good. Goodbye."

Adam hung up then, never good with that type of thing, and got into bed after he finished his nightly ritual.

***

The next day seemed to go by slowly, but soon enough it was almost time for Nigel to arrive. Adam had cleaned, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue and white polo shirt. The jeans were a little too tight in the seat, but they were the most stylish ones he owned. Beth had helped him pick them out and kept eyeing his behind for some reason. Nonetheless, dinner was almost done and he looked at his watch, hoping his friend would be on time.  

Nigel didn’t know if he should bring anything, but ended up swinging by the quickie mart and grabbing a six pack before heading to Adam’s. He wore black jeans - not the tear away kind, of course -  and a black, long sleeved shirt, opened at the collar. He knocked on the door, shifting in his leather motorbike boots and leaning on the wall.

Adam opened the door, too quickly as he'd been standing near it in anticipation. His mouth gaped as he looked at Nigel. He suddenly had a flash in his mind of having sex with the dancer but brushed it off. "N-Nigel, h-hello," he stuttered, licking his lips as his pupils expanded. "Please, come in."

Nigel grinned as he looked Adam up and down, his eyes looking bluer than he’d remembered before. The lovely blush in his cheeks contrasted against his pale skin and dark hair, making him look practically like a Disney prince. He sauntered past the young man, lifting the beer for him to see. “Brought this, though I don’t know if you drink it or what you’re making,” he said. He couldn’t take his eyes off Adam and had to force himself to look away, shedding his leather jacket. When he turned, the Romanian’s eyes wandered to his ass, curved and full, the denim of his jeans encasing him alluringly.

"I don't drink, but you can," Adam said, closing the door. He fidgeted a little, watching Nigel's muscles flex under his shirt. He also really liked the leather jacket and assumed it smelled just like him. Maybe he'd smell it later when he wasn't looking. Walking over, the young man took the beer and put in the fridge. "Did you want one now? I made macaroni and cheese, chicken and broccoli."

Nigel quirked a brow at the unusual meal, but smiled and nodded, humming and rubbing his belly. “Sounds good, yeah I’ll have one.” He’d have to figure out what exactly Adam did like so he could bring it next time. “What do you drink?”

Adam walked a beer over to Nigel and held it out with a awkward smile. He was staring at his arms, almost entranced. "Hm?" he asked, distracted a little. He hardly noticed the burgeoning erection he was getting. Goodness, he was so very aroused, but he told himself he needed to calm down. They were friends above all else. Then he remembered, he'd been asked a question. "Oh! Sorry, I was distracted by your large muscles. I like orange soda, water, milk, coffee and tea."

Nigel smiled, walking around Adam and looking at his ass again in those scandalously tight jeans. He was rather slender but for his very round, perky behind, and it was making him hard too, something he couldn’t easily hide. “Distracted, hmm? I’m a little distracted myself,” he purred from behind Adam. He touched his waist, standing right up against him suddenly. It did strike him as odd that his preferred beverages seem better suited for a middle schooler than a grown man, but he dismissed the thought. There were far more pleasant things to take note of anyway. “And thank you for the compliment, gorgeous. I’m glad you like them. You, by the way, look fucking stunning yourself, if you didn’t know that already.”

"I didn't, but thank you," Adam managed, leaning back into Nigel instinctively. He canted his head back to look up and over at the older man, looking at his profile from that angle. Was he hard? He thought he felt his erection poking his bottom. The dancer smelled so good, and the solid frame against his back made him feel safe, like he could melt back into him. Of course, not literally. "And you're welcome," he added, his voice a little shaky as he suddenly forgot about the food that was plated and keeping warm on the stove. "D-do you have an erection?"

Nigel growled, a low deep rumble from his chest, and slid his hands down to Adam’s hips, rolling his own against his plush ass. His erection was thick and solid, and he ground into him a bit like he did when he danced, slow and sensually. “What do you think, darling. Yeah I do. You’re quite tempting. Hard to avoid, with this sweet little ass of yours...”

"Oh..." Adam whispered, a soft kitten-like sound as Nigel ground into his ass that way. He licked his lips and gripped the nearby counter to steady himself. When he spoke next, he was being literal, even if it sounded as though he was being flirtatious; the truth was he wanted to be taken and badly but he was trying to remember that they wouldn't ever be together as more than just friends. It was very hard though, he was so very sexually excited. "Thank you, Nigel, a-are you very hungry?"

“Fucking starving,” he rasped, brushing his lips down Adam’s neck and sucking the skin between sharp teeth. He reached around Adam from behind to palm the younger man’s hardness firmly.

Adam furrowed his brows, wondering if Nigel was hungry then why was he still standing there. "Nigel, I'll go get--" he trailed off when felt those teeth on his neck and the hand on his cock. The young man canted his head to side, and reached behind him, sliding his fingers through the dancer's strands. "Mm," he moaned, starting to grind back against his sexy friend's cock. "Oh, I like that...but the food will get cold."

“I could just eat you instead, you know. As I recall, you are incredibly delicious, darling,” Nigel hummed, manhandling Adam a little and touching him everywhere. His hands pushed up under his shirt a little as he rocked into the shorter man slowly. Nigel was hard enough to cut glass after just a few moments.

"Technically cannibalism isn't illegal, but I'd rather you not," Adam said stoically, which didn't give way to the fact that he was joking. However, he was distracted and was soon moaning again, gripping Nigel's hip from behind. "Nigel...oh! N-Nigel, b-but it's dinner time and I...Mm... don't stop, please."  

“Well, I don’t want to spoil what you’ve made, gorgeous. Perhaps we eat first then play, hmmm?” Nigel smirked, enjoying the way Adam responded to him. He pressed and rubbed his cock tenting the front of his jeans while he rocked himself against Adam’s cheeks.

"Okay, that sounds better," Adam agreed, thankful that Nigel was understanding. He'd been really confused between the battle over his routine and what he wanted to do right away. Turning around, he looked at the dancer and leaned up to kiss his lips once. "Please have a seat, the laptop is already set up. I'll bring out our food."

The Romanian returned the kiss and released him, rubbing his rear end before he turned. He shook his head in confusion, but went to the doing room to sit. “Laptop?” he repeated, quietly, almost to himself.

Adam was too busy to hear him, and after a moment, he came back with two hot plates of food, setting them down on the table. Once he did, he sat down and started up Inside the Actor's Studio, pressing play, but kept the volume on low. "Can you see it okay?" he asked, taking his fork and knife in hand with a smile. "I always watch this when I eat. I can't eat dinner if I don't."

Nigel looked from the laptop to Adam, and dismissing it as just obviously some kind of little charming quirk, he began to eat. “Thank you, yeah, Adam. I don’t watch much tv. Usually, I have to admit. And what show are we watching?” he asked inquisitively.

Adam was quietly mouthing the words to the show when Nigel asked him, so he paused it, the show and the eating so he could look at him to answer. "Oh, it's Inside the Actor's Studio," he answered, and then resumed both things at once, putting his focus in the laptop only. He wasn't intentionally being rude, of course, it was just what he did.

To say Nigel was a little confused by the behavior would definitely be an understatement. “Well, forgive the fuck out of me for interrupting,” he replied, raising an eyebrow. It’s a good thing this kid was so good-looking or he might find him downright disrespectful.

"Oh that's okay, I forgive you, Nigel," Adam smiled, sincerely, as if nothing was wrong at all. As he looked back at the screen and took another bite, he added one more thing, just to reassure."I'm sure you won't do it again. We all forget manners sometimes or at least that's what Harlan says."

Nigel’s fork clattered to his plate as he stared at Adam in complete shock. His face turned red as he exhaled to steady himself. “Pardon?” he asked, his eyes turning slightly cold even as his complexion flushed. He picked up his beer and took a long, slow drink, almost draining it in one swallow.

Adam frowned in confusion, stopping the movie now as he started to feel his nerves teeter towards chaotic. He calmed himself, thinking maybe he hadn't heard him, though the volume wasn't overly loud on the show, he'd made sure of it. "You didn't hear me? I will repeat it then," he said, sweetly, and then did that very thing. He took a moment then to look at Nigel's face. It was red, and his eyes looked different. "Are you angry, Nigel? I don't understand what I did, if you are. I can't always tell so I thought I'd ask. Also, you shouldn't drop your fork like that, it's messy."

“Are you being a fucking smart ass with me, Adam? You ask me to come over and then put on a show, a tv show? Am I interrupting your night? You asked _me_ over here. What the hell is going on?” he demanded, his voice low but dangerously calm.

"Smart-ass?" Adam asked, his frown deepening with furrowed brows. He started to shake, heating up from the inside out. _This always happened, he always misunderstood. Why couldn't he just be normal?_ he asked himself inwardly. "I don't understand why you're angry. You're not interrupting my night, I want you here, but you were interrupting the show. It was fine though because I paused it, Nigel," he explained, his voice becoming louder and more shrill as he spoke. He got up then, everything too much all at once. The chair fell backwards with a thud as he started to pace, pressing his palms to his temple. "I'm dumb! ‘ _Dumb Adam! The freak! He never understands!’_ That’s what they always say, and now you will too. I hate having Asperger’s sometimes, I never say the right things!"

Nigel stood up in alarm. He was not expecting this reaction. People usually cowered when he asked such a question, and they certainly didn’t do any of _this_ . “What the hell is Asperger’s? Why are you so fucking pissed? I didn’t say you are dumb...I just...I don’t understand...” the Romanian walked towards Adam and looked at him, blinking in disbelief and grabbing his arms. He pulled them towards him and tried to hold him having no idea how to diffuse this and still unsure what his angle was. _Is the kid retarded or something?_ Nigel wondered, having no idea. He seemed smart as hell, sharp, if a little awkward. “I’m sorry, I’m just lost Adam, I don’t know what this is about. Do you want me to leave?” he asked, completely at a loss.

The minute Nigel had him in his grasp and was holding onto his body, Adam started to still, crying quietly but no longer yelling. He didn't speak for a minute, taking several breaths as he tried to process what had been asked. "No, please don't leave," he whispered, looking up at him through red rimmed eyes. "I...Asperger's is a form of autism, or its more relative to where it is on the spectrum. I told you already...people think I'm a freak," he finally managed, though he was still shaking and unable to move anymore than that.

Nigel felt a bit of pain in his chest at the words. Though Adam’s voice remained as monotone as it always had, there was a rough jaggedness to it. He was clearly closer in age to Nigel that he looked, but he seemed so innocent. “I don’t think you’re a fucking freak, and I have half a mind to cripple anyone who says you are. I know what Autism is, I just...hey, calm down. I won’t leave, listen, Adam? I’m sorry okay? I didn’t know, but I definitely don’t think you’re a freak. I just didn’t get the tv show and I misunderstood.” Nigel rubbed his back, at a loss of what else to even do, but feeling horrible for the emotional young man.

Adam was too jolted to explain why crippling everyone would be a bad idea, nor did he want to let him know that it would be quite the undertaking since so many had--so he didn't. What he did like was that Nigel was defending him, and he understood that the dancer had just been confused. "I like when you hold me this way, it makes me feel calm," he said quietly, tapping slowly against the bigger man's back muscles, feeling the texture of his shirt. "I have routines, I eat, sleep and clean the same times of the day. I don't like variety a lot, and sometimes I talk too much when I'm excited or get upset when I'm confused. I always watch the laptop when I eat, so if I don't I feel out of control and unsure of things..." he said, sighing and catching his breath before he continued, feeling a bit worn from the outburst, "I also have a hard time understanding what people mean because usually what they say is different from that and it confuses me. I don't read facial expressions or social cues like neurotypicals either. It's why most leave or get mad at me, call me names and things like that. But...I'm glad you're not leaving, Nigel. I apologize and we can finish eating if you’d like?"

It was a lot to take in, but Nigel also enjoyed holding him, thought he couldn’t explain why exactly. “Yeah, yeah we can finish eating. I’ve never known anyone that has aspergers. It’s just...yeah, let’s eat,” he said, releasing Adam and sitting down again. “You can play your show, Adam. I get it now, I think,” he said, nodding at the laptop.

"Okay," Adam said, knowing he was talking too much again. He sat down and started the movie, resuming eating. He found he couldn't concentrate on it, not like usual and once he finished eating, he looked up Nigel and furrowed his brows. "I hope you still want to be friends, Nigel. I like you a lot."

Nigel focused on Adam with some surprise. “I do want to be friends, yes Adam...and whatever you like,” he said before he could stop the words. No relationships, of course, but friends that sometimes fuck, sure, why not? He smiled warmly at his new friend and took another bite of food.

“Good. Whatever I like, plus friendship?” Adam asked, needing clarification but he still smiled, happy that Nigel wanted the same thing. That and he found the warmth of his smile contagious, or that’s how people commonly referred to such things. It wasn’t actually possible to transmit--people were either happy or they weren’t.

Nigel swallowed the pasta and chased it with beer, his gaze lingering on Adam. “Yeah, of course we’re friends. I like that idea a lot. I don’t have a hell of a lot of people I call friend, so you’re in an elite group,” he joked, not understanding that Adam couldn’t get his humor or colloquialisms.

"I don't really like being in groups, and wasn't aware I was in one," Adam said, flatly, frowning a little. He took a sip of his orange soda and wiped his mouth. It was confusing again but he took a breath and decided to be positive. "I'm glad we're friends, and I don’t have many either, only you, Harlan and Beth, b-but I'd prefer we just spend time together by ourselves if that's okay."

Nigel chuckled. “By group I just meant, I don’t have a lot of friends. I know a lot of people, but I trust very few. You seem pretty trustworthy though. You’re very honest, you say what you think. I like that, to be perfectly fucking honest. Almost everyone bullshits these days.” He took another bite. “Beth, she was the bride, your friend that hired me?”

"O-oh, okay. Thank you, Nigel," Adam said, understanding then as he blushed from the compliments. He nodded and gathered their plates when Nigel took the last bite. He turned off the laptop and smiled at Nigel. "Yes, that's Beth. We've been friends since she moved in. She wanted to date me but I told her I was gay so we're just best friends now."

Nigel grinned, happy that the young woman was not a potential romantic rival, though part of him wondered why he would care about that seeing as how he’d only just met Adam and agreed this wasn’t even a “romance”. He dismissed the thought. “Good,” he finally replied as he picked up his plate and Adam’s and rose to put the dirty dishes in the sink. “Thanks for dinner, Adam,” he said, a seductive smile on his lips as he turned back to the brunet.

Adam smiled, cleaning off the table with a Clorox wipe and then went to the kitchen to dispose of it and wash his hands. Once he had, and everything was tidy, he stood by Nigel. "You're welcome," he grinned, looking off into the distance as his chest rose and feel a bit faster. "Did you want to watch a movie or pick up where we were before we ate dinner?"

Nigel stalked towards Adam with a Cheshire Cat smile, until he was far too close to him, and ran rough fingertips over his collarbone and down his chest. “I think I’d like to continue where we left off. Maybe put on the movie and we’ll sit on the couch and not watch it, hmmm?” he suggested. He was still entirely clueless about what “jokes” Adam did or did not get, and he couldn’t quite shut off his sense of humor.

Adam smiled and then made a little breathy sound at the touch, leaning into Nigel automatically. Then it hit him. “Okay good, but why would we put a movie on and not watch it?” he asked, chanting his head curiously. “I will if you want to but it hardly seems logical. Shouldn't we just keep it off and kiss? Also are we going to do more than kiss? Either way I need to brush my teeth.”

Nigel chuckled and looking quizzically at Adam. “You take everything I say literally, don’t you? You’re not being sarcastic then, eh?” he asked, trying to figure out the unique man.

“I-I can joke and understand jokes but it's more difficult for me, yes,” Adam explained with a little frown. He looked at Nigel’s eyes and didn't see any indication that he was making fun of him so he relaxed. “I'm not a sarcastic person. I've never seen the point.”

“I have to be honest, I find it refreshing. Too many insincere assholes in the world.” Nigel took his hand and walked into the living room, to his couch. “I want to make out with you Adam, and more, if you want, so fuck the movie. Sometimes people say they’re gonna watch movies but it’s just background noise while they fuck around. We don’t have to do that, since we both know what we want.” He smirked, sitting on the couch and pulling Adam with him.

Adam grinned at that, nodding. In a decisive move, he crawled into Nigel’s lap, the soft swell of his ass covering the Romanian's groin. "I'm glad, most people don't like it...but as long as _you_ do, I'm happy," he said sweetly, holding his face in his hands as he peering into his eyes in a way he never did anyone else. He leaned in and kissed the dancer, sucking on his lower lip before whispering, "I want you, very much. I think about you when I'm alone and masturbating at night sometimes. Do you do that too? I don’t know if friends usually do that though..."

Nigel suddenly really, really wanted to see that, but he was too busy running his hands all over Adam’s body, not wanting to stop touching him. “I have. I did the night after we met. In the shower, I thought of what a good little cocksucker you are and how fucking sexy your ass looks in those jeans you wear, and how you’d look with my cock inside you. How you’d feel,” he said. “Mmmm, and you know, _special friends_ sometimes jerk off when they think of each other. It’s not unusual.”

Nigel thought he was special? It made Adam's heart race faster and he pressed him back against the couch, kissing him intensely, sliding their tongues together as he started to writhe on top of the sexy dancer. Also, he'd masturbated and thought of him. This was a pleasing night, apart from the one issue. The young man was panting as he gazed half lidded at his friend. "Oh, Nigel...I like when you talk like that. I think I'd like that too. A lot, actually. I suspect you'll be a very good lover."

“I won’t let you down, gorgeous,” Nigel promised, cupping his hand over the bulge in Adam’s jeans and squeezing. He thrust his tongue into Adam’s mouth with a mouth, sharp teeth nipping at his full lips, that temptingly pronounced cupid’s bow that he couldn’t stop staring at throughout dinner. He really loved how Adam seemed to be getting more excited, how his whole body seemed to heat up. “So, Adam, do you want to…”

"Have sex?" Adam asked, assuming that's what Nigel meant but he needed to clarify as that could be referring to many things. He had heard that sex was supposed to happen on the third date, but since they were just friends and special ones at that, he decided that the normal dating rules didn't apply. The young man kissed him again, moaning breathily. "If so then yes, I do. Very much."

Nigel took Adam’s face in both hands then, licking into his mouth with lustful abandon. “Oh good. I didn’t think I could go much longer not taking you like this,” he groaned, rubbing Adam’s growing length through his jeans as he kissed him.

“We should go to my bedroom,” Adam suggested, not wanting to have sex on the couch, it would be messy and at least on the bed he could wash the sheets after the fact when Nigel went home. His thoughts about that were interrupted, not that he minded, when the dancer rubbed and kissed him. “Oh, Nigel, I am really sexually excited, can we go now?”

“Yeah gorgeous, let's do that,” he answered, rising. “Lead the way,” he purred in a deep voice, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He opened the top of his jeans, running a hand through his hair and reaching inside his jeans to palm over his own cock.  

Adam got up, off of Nigel's lap after taking a moment to start at his chest. He licked his lips and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Once they were inside the bedroom, Adam took off his shirt, pants and briefs, placing each one over the chair. He wasn't shy with his nudity; it was a natural thing. Walking over to the handsome dancer, he slipped his hands into the waistband of his pants, softly skating fingers there. "Can I take this off for you, Nigel?"  
  
Nigel’s heart pounded in his chest as he stared slack-jawed at the American’s perfect, gorgeously sculpted body. Strong, thick thighs, a lean torso, nearly hairless, broad shoulders, not very muscular, some softness to him, but still naturally firm where it was needed. And that ass. Fucking hell, Adam’s ass was going to give him a stroke. A perfectly fucking round bubble butt. The Romanian throbbed just looking at him. “Yeah, please do,” he answered roughly.

"Okay," Adam said, and gently tugged down Nigel's jeans, bending over as he lowered them. He wasn't trying to show off his ass, but there it was, plush and accentuated. Licking his lips, he pulled down the dancer's underwear too, gasping audibly when he saw his cock and balls practically in his face. They were perfect, and he stood up quickly, backing up towards the bed. "I have lubricant in the nightstand," he said quickly and walked over, bending once again when he dropped it on the floor clumsily. This time, his behind was facing the dancer, his cheeks parting to reveal the pink pucker hidden within. "Oops."

Nigel came up behind him fast, pushing him forward onto the bed and pulling his hips up. He began palming over Adam’s ass, parting his cheeks and exposing his opening. He grazed sharp teeth against the curve of his backside and groaned as he nosed closer, finally licking the back of his balls wetly, sucking one into his hot mouth while grasping his erect cock and tugging it back between his thighs. He sucked a bead of clear fluid from the tip. “Fuck, you’re hot, Adam,” he said, pushing him to kneel and be more comfortable.

All too suddenly Adam found himself on the bed and he gasped again, not having expected it, but before he could say anything, Nigel's mouth was on him and he couldn't remember what it was he had planned on saying. "Thank you," he moaned, realizing it wasn't literal, as they often said that in porns, plus it wasn't hot in the house and he didn't feel hot, temperature wise. The young man got on all fours with his handsome friend's help, and dipped his back, pressing his ass out in offering. "I find you very um, hot, also, aesthetically speaking, Nigel and....oh, that feels really good."

Nigel pulled the fleshy globes open and lapped his wide tongue over Adam’s twitching entrance, moaning into him. Curving his tongue into a point, he experimentally poked inside, spitting generously and stroking Adam’s cock as he did so. “Mmmmhmm, does it?” Being so close in age, he surmised Adam had of course had sex before, but he figured getting him nice and ready for it would only make things better.

Adam moaned, sucking in a sharp breath as his eyes rolled back into his head. He felt dizzy but in a good way and tried to hold himself upright. "OH, yes, Nigel, yes!" he exclaimed. He'd had sex before, but he'd never felt pleasure like this; his ex had always been more focused on his own than Adam’s. He felt his skin heating up and his heart race. It mmade him beg for more. "Please..."

Nigel pressed one finger in deeper, curling upwards until he brushed over a little hard round nub. His long middle digit was pushed inside now, and he watched spellbound as Adam twitched and shuddered in pleasure. “Yeah, darling, that’s it. Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. Been awhile hmm?” he asked as he stroked Adam’s cock.

"Yes, it's been," Adam paused trying to remember how long, normally he would know, but he was too caught up, so he groaned again, searing hot pleasure shooting through him. The young man began grinding back onto his finger, rhythmically, his muscles flexing as he started to sweat. "Oh!! I mean, um, it's been a long time. Mm...Nigel, I need more, please, more."

Nigel growled appreciatively, tired of just imagining how tight Adam was going to be, so he pulled his fingers out and began slicking up his cock with lots of lube. “I’m really fucking big, angel, so I gotta make sure you’re ready, you know?” he said, dripping more of the fluid over his opening and teasing him with the head.

Adam moaned, a mewling sort of sound as Nigel's cock head rubbed over his hole. For a stoic young man, he was very loud in the bedroom when he was enjoying himself. To entice him, he ground his hips, teasing the dancer right back, which was another thing he'd seen in porn. "You are quite large, yes, I'm anticipating the stretch and the pleasure that follows."

The Romanian grinned at the way Adam characterized it. “Pleasure will indeed follow, gorgeous,” he rumbled, spurred on by the pornographic sounds coming from his mouth. He flipped the boy onto his back, pulling his legs up into the air and putting him over his shoulders. Nigel looked down at Adam beneath him, suddenly taken with how utterly wanton he looked. Licking his bottom lip, he pressed the lube-slickened head of his cock into Adam’s pink pucker until he sank in, one inch at a time. He too groaned as he fought to push inside.

"Oh, wow, Nigel!" Adam groaned, still a soft sound as looked up at Nigel and began to claw at the sheets. He took a deep breath, trying to relax but the burn and stretch was present. The Romanian was bigger than his ex, that was for sure. Licking his lips, he trailed his fingers to his nipples, pinching them a little--something he really liked--and wiggled his toes. "You can move more, I'm okay now, I think. You feel really good, I like it a lot."

Nigel was really fucking glad Adam was okay, because he was more than ready to fuck him with abandon. He began to snap his hips with increased speed and ferocity, grunting and moaning into Adam’s ear and sucking hard down his neck, rough kisses wherever his lips could reach. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, god Adam, oh fuck,” he rasped, voice ragged with lust.

Adam dug his nails into Nigel's back, his legs wrapping around his waist. He'd never been taken like this, not ever and oh it was so good. "N-Nigel, yes! Harder-!" he demanded, kissing him back and biting at his lips. For such a meek young man, he was surprisingly wild in bed, he'd just never had a suitable opportunity to show it. The dancer was hitting his sweet spot perfectly and he saw stars bursting behind his eyes as he closed them for a moment. "Uhng, Oh, Mm!!"

Nigel was pleasantly surprised at exactly how wild Adam was. For all his shyness and odd quirks, now that he was eight inches deep in him he seemed to be utterly lost in debauched ecstasy. “Fuck you’re a little wildcat, aren’t you,” he huffed as he pounded harder into the young man’s plush ass. The tight, wet heat seemed to clamp down on him, squeezing him as he felt the Adam’s ankles and fingernails dig into his back. He bit harsh kisses into his red lips and moaned loudly.

All Adam could say in response was Nigel's name, over and over, drawn out and breathy as he continued to moan lewdly. It was very overwhelming but not in a bad way at all. He hoped that he and his friend would continue to enjoy moments like this. The young man scratched the Romanian's muscular back, leaving deep pink trails that would surely be there later, in his wake and around to his biceps. He let go to grasp his face and kissed him hard, desperately as his released swirled in his belly to his loins. "I'm...I'm close already, N-Nigel..."

The Romanian could feel Adam’s trembling, throbbing body, sheathed as deeply as he was inside him, and knew he was not long for his own climax. “I want to see you come, Adam, fucking let go,” he gasped even as his own orgasm began to shudder through him. He couldn’t slow down, pummeling him relentlessly and howling Adam’s name as thick streams of come pulsed up his shaft. “Oh fuck...Adam….!!”

"Nigel...!" Adam cried out, the fast, brutal pace and pleasurable assault on his prostate too much. He came then, jerking his cock rapidly as hot ropes of milky spend shot out of the tip and up his chest between them. It was hot, rough and raw, leaving the young man feeling like he was floating through each wave, Vivid, lust blown eyes rolled back into his head as his jaw clenched and shifted, a string of indiscernible words of utter bliss pouring huskily from his lips.

Shaking from the power of his orgasm, Nigel chuckled, lost in the momentary high and elation. Goddamn, he thought to himself. What a fucking amazing lay… “Fuck that was good, gorgeous,” he said aloud with a smirk. He laid down next to the brunet, rubbing his hands up and down Adam’s arms before sprawling out, somewhat spent on his bed.

"That was really good, yes. Much better than any coitus I’ve had previously," Adam agreed, catching his breath as he instinctively curled up to Nigel, seeking affection. He peered up at him and licked his lips. "Is cuddling okay for special friends?" he asked, sighing with contentment. He wanted to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines, which was ironic in a way considering the blond's cock had just been inside his ass. "I can stop, if you want."

Nigel swallowed, admittedly a little uncomfortable with the intimacy. He closed his eyes though and held Adam a bit stiffly. “Yeah, friends can lay like this a little while I suppose,” he said, not really sure what else to do. He didn’t exactly want to leap out of bed, but he was nervous about the tugging feeling in his chest. “I like you, Adam. I’m glad we’re friends,” he finally said, squeezing Adam’s arm.

Adam didn't notice the stiffness, or the hesitance, so he smiled, taking the opportunity to look at Nigel's face in detail. "I like you too, Nigel, and so am I, very much," he said. His phone buzzed then, and he reached over, turning away from him to look. It was Dylan, his ex. He wanted to meet for coffee tomorrow. The young man frowned, putting the phone down. He really just wanted to spend time with Nigel, but they were just friends. Still, he laid back down, curling up to his pal-as friends were often termed. "Sorry. That was just my ex-boyfriend, Dylan, wanting to have coffee tomorrow. I'm not sure what to say yet."

Nigel frowned. “Dylan. The one who fucking cheated on you? He has some nerve, texting you. Why would you want to see him again?” Not that he could really say anything about it, be jealous. They were after all just friends.

“Yes, him. I haven't decided if I want to see him,” Adam said, wondering why Nigel looked sad. Maybe he was just looking out for him. Friends do that. “He said it was important though, so maybe I should. I'll have to think about it.”

Nigel was very uncomfortable with the strange coiling of anger at the edges of his mind. “I see. Do you know what he’s been up to since you two broke up?” he asked. He slipped his arm out from under Adam’s head and sat up to get dressed again.

"I don't, we haven't spoken since we broke up," Adam said, with a frown of his own before he then sat up. He touched Nigel's back gently, not sure what had happened but the man seemed bothered. It was always hard to tell. "You're leaving? B-but you've only been here for eighty minutes. Are you upset and if so is it because of the thing I just said about Dylan?"

“It’s getting late. I should get home,” Nigel answered, standing and pulling his jeans on. “And no, I’m not upset, gorgeous. It’s just that you told me he’d been so cruel to you. Sounds like a fucking dickhead if you ask me.” He scratched his stomach and tugged his tee shirt over his head.

They'd not watched the movie or anything, but Adam knew it was getting close to his own bedtime so he nodded and stood. "Okay. I understand," he said, quietly, pulling on his used underwear until he could take his shower. "I don't know what being cruel and sounding like the tip of penis have in common, but yes, he wasn't always nice. I'll take that under advisement."

Nigel stared blankly at him, not comprehending the words that had just come from his mouth. “Whaaa….uhhhhh….” he stammered, but shook his head and decided to let it go. Fucking weird kid. Gorgeous, with the face and ass of a fucking angel, but weird as hell. He grinned and walked out of the bedroom with Adam to say goodnight to him at the door. “Thanks for asking me over, Adam. Thanks for dinner. You’ll have to let me treat you next time, eh?”

So there would be a next time. That was good information to know. Adam briefly pondered on the sounds Nigel had made only a moment ago in the bedroom after he said he'd think about Dylan and contemplated what that had meant but he could replay their time together later. "You're welcome," he beamed, instead, and nodded, fluttering his lashes up at the handsome dancer. "I'd like that, Nigel and thank you for coming over. Oh, and for the orgasm. It was very good." The young man hugged his friend once more, and tightly, surprisingly strong despite his demeanor. "Goodnight."

The hug felt good. Really fucking good, and Nigel inhaled a bit as they embraced, smelling Adam’s hair and neck. In spite of their recent activities, he smelled of berries and cream, fresh with the slightest hint of musk and sweat. He smelled delicious to be honest. Nigel held him a little longer and finally let go. “Thank you, angel. I’d like to do it again. I’ll call you, hmm?” He smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips - it was a little too soft, more reverential than he intended, but he couldn’t help himself.

Adam found himself putting his hands on Nigel's face and kissing him back just as softly, sweetness behind the gesture. He'd called him angel, and the young man felt a bit like he was floating for a moment, which was totally implausible. "Okay," he said, smiling over the dancer's lips as he stared at him upclose. It was something he never did for anyone but it felt comfortable--safe--with his friend. "I would like for you to call me, yes, or text. We can definitely do it again."

The way Adam responded to him set his heart pounding, and Nigel took a deep breathe to collect himself. “I look forward to it. Goodnight, Adam,” Nigel said, staring from his lips to his eyes before leaving rather reluctantly.

"Goodnight," Adam called out, as Nigel left. Once he was gone, he closed the door, realizing he'd left his leather jacket. The young man scrambled to pull on pants and try to catch him but he was gone, so he padded back in, locking the door behind him. The coat smelled like the Romanian, which was nice, so he put it on and giggled because it swallowed him whole.

It was then that his phone rang and Adam answered without looking thinking maybe it was his new friend. "Nigel?"

"Who's Nigel?" Dylan chuckled.

"Oh...um, hello Dylan. Nigel is my friend."

"I see. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have that coffee. I could bring it over to your place tomorrow, or anytime?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I think it is, Adam. We need to talk, have closure, you know? It's common for people to do that after break ups. Besides...I miss you."

"You do?"

"I do. I've changed, Adam. I'm not how I used to be. If anything I'd like to be friends."

That sounded fair and Adam did want closure. "Okay, tomorrow."

"Great, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow evening or actually, I'll pick you up from work, that sound good?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Adam."

"Goodnight, Dylan," Adam said, and then hung up, pursing his lips. A few weeks ago he would've been ecstatic over that, but right now, wearing Nigel's jacket, all the could think about was his friend who’d just left. The young man went into the bathroom, after putting the jacket in his room and cleaned himself up.

Once he was done, Adam got in bed and eventually fell asleep after forcing himself to stop playing the night’s events with Nigel over and over in his head. He missed him already, which was strange.

***

Nigel tossed and turned, unable to get Adam’s mesmerizing big blue eyes, the sweetness of his lips and his scent out of his mind. Fucking hell, he needed to get ahold of himself and keep his feelings in check.

***

The next day seemed to go by slowly, but if finally ended. Adam had checked his phone a few times to see if Nigel had called or texted but he hadn't, which was disappointing. The young man reasoned that he was likely working.

At five, he walked out to the parking lot and there was Dylan, looking really handsome in his blue jeans and white muscle shirt. Adam felt a swirl of something in his belly, but even then, it wasn't the same as when he saw Nigel.

"Adam!" Dylan exclaimed, walking over to hug him.

It caught Adam by surprise and he gasped but allowed it. "Hi, D-Dylan."

"You look as hot as ever," Dylan crooned. "Let's get you home, brought a thermos full, it’s in the car, we can drink it and talk about things, ok?"

"Okay...um, thank you."

It didn't take long and before Adam knew it, he was letting Dylan in his apartment and closing the door, unaware of his ex’s intentions for the evening.

***

Nigel couldn’t stop thinking of him, Adam, the kid that was only five years his junior ad hardly a “kid” at all, and yet possessed the youthful bloom of a teenager - the right combination of innocent and lustful. He seemed inexperienced and pure, until he was naked and stuffed full of cock - then he was like a hungry animal with an appetite that matched the Romanian’s. He looked at his phone a dozen times to see if Adam texted him until finally he decided to go for it.

“Just thought I’d say hi, gorgeous. Hope my new friend is having a good day.”

He bit his lip and sent the text. Why the fuck should he be nervous? They were only friends, and he was...well, he was Nigel.

Darko came and interrupted his thoughts, asking him to serve a new table of ladies that were there for happy hour. He grumbled but went to take care of them and brought their drinks. After half an hour passed and his phone still had not buzzed, he decided to call. Maybe it was pushy, but he just wanted to hear his voice.

The phone rang and rang, and Nigel wondered what Adam could be doing.

***

Adam was sipping coffee, waiting on Dylan to come out of the bathroom. They'd talked about their past relationship, or his ex had, going on and on about how he'd changed, how sorry he was. The young man was actually thankful for the brief moment away from him.

It was then that he realized his phone was buzzing, it was Nigel, which made him smile.

"Hi, Nigel!"

“Hello, darling. Did you get my text?”

Adam blushed from the petname, and just from hearing his voice over all. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't hear it," Adam said, honestly, a happy smile in his tone. "Dylan's here still, in the bathroom and since he's been talking a lot, I'm sure that's why I didn't. How are you?"

Nigel felt his face heat at the mention of Adam’s cunty ex. “Dylan’s there?” he choked out, trying to keep his voice neutral while he clenched a fist. “What’s ahhh...what’s he want, hmm? Just curious, just wondering,” he backpedalled a little, trying not to come off badly.

Adam didn't notice the slight change in tone though he did worry Nigel might be coming down with something. Maybe he'd make him some soup. "Yes, he's here," he said, turning up the volume on his phone in case the Romanian hadn't heard him the first time. "He wanted to have closure, and coffee, though he keeps..."

Dylan walked into the room then, seeing Adam on the phone. "Who are you talking to, sexy?"

"I'm talking to my friend Nigel," Adam answered. "Sorry, Nigel, that's Dylan."

"You know it's rude to be on the phone when have guests, Adam, you should get off and come sit with me on the couch..."

"Um..." Adam said, not sure because it probably was rude but he didn't want to get off the phone either. "Nigel, I don't know what to do," he whispered.

Sexy?!? Sit on the couch??? “Fucking runty little cunt, who the fuck does he think…” Nigel couldn’t hold back the curse words that slipped out. “I’m uh, well, do you want him there, Adam? If you don’t you should just tell him to leave. Do not hang up the phone yet, Adam,” he said the last part as half plea, half demand.

"Adam, come here," Dylan said, a little more firmly. "Please."

Adam walked over, still on the phone and sat down. "No, I'd rather you be here," he said in answer to Nigel's question. He wasn't sure why he was cursing but at least the last thing he said seemed okay. "Okay I won't hang up."

"You need to hang up, baby," Dylan said, and rubbed Adam's thigh.

"No, Dylan, don't touch me. I don't like it. I'm going to talk to Nigel because he wants to talk to me and we're friends, special ones."

"You fucking this Nigel character?"

"We have had sex, yes," Adam said, which made Dylan sigh, audibly, mumbling about how Nigel was just using Adam. The young man ignored him and put his attention back on the phone call. "I'm sorry, Nigel, please continue."

Nigel’s blood pressure had skyrocketed, and he was puffing on his cigarette like he needed it to breathe. “None of his fucking business if we had sex. He- he cheated on you. Adam...you asking me to come over, darling? I will. I can be there in five minutes, gorgeous,” he said roughly, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. The fucking balls on this piece of shit Dylan, going over there and clearly trying to seduce the innocent kid into..sex, from what it sounded like. He grabbed the keys to his Triumph and helmet and was out the door. “Do you? Just say the word…” he said, though he wasn’t gonna wait. Even if Adam didn’t want him to come, he wanted to.

Adam thought about it for a moment. He and Dylan had already done the ‘closure talk’, or at least as far as he was concerned they had. So he smiled and nodded, even though Nigel couldn't see it. “Yes, I would like that. If that's the word you're looking for, Nigel.”

He was climbing on, his hand on the ignition, and started his bike with a roar. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, darling. See you soon,” he said, and thumbed over the screen, slipping it into his coat pocket. If Dylan knew what was good for him, he’d leave before Nigel got there. He felt a familiar urge for violence pounding in his blood as he made his way quickly towards Adam’s apartment.

***

Adam turned to Dylan when he hung up, smiling. “You're going to get to meet my best friend, Nigel.”

“What the fuck, Adam?!” Dylan snapped, then softened his tone. “I was hoping it could just be us and honestly, it sounds like Nigel couldn't give two shits about you. He's just using you for sex.”

“No, he's not! He's special to me and I am to him!”

“Calm down baby,” Dylan said and then leaned in to kiss Adam once. Adam recoiled and pushed him back.

“Don't do that!

“Fine, Fine, I'm sorry okay? Just relax. I'll meet this friend of yours. It'll be good to know who's in your life if we are gonna get back together.” Dylan smiled and leaned back, hooking an arm around Adam.

“We’re not back together, Dylan.”

***

Nigel took half the time it normally might’ve taken to get to Adam’s, running a few red lights along the way. He drove up, jumped off, and removed his helmet and leaving it on the back of the bike. Taking two steps at a time he made his way up inside the building and right to Adam’s door, listening first before knocking. He heard voices. Apparently Dylan was just as stupid as he sounded.

Adam heard the knock and got up, hurrying over to the door. Dylan was right behind him and watched as the brunet opened it up.

“Nigel, you got here fast,” Adam said, smiling brightly as Dylan smirked. “Please come in. Oh! This is Dylan, Dylan this is Nigel.”

“A fucking pleasure, Nigel.” Dylan extended his hand, preparing to shake hard and firm.

Nigel’s jaw clenched as he laid eyes on Dylan. He was near his own age, big fucking American frat-type douchebag. All muscle and probably very little brain. The very idea of this rat-faced shithead touching Adam made his skin crawl, but he knew he had to be careful. He didn’t want to upset Adam again. He swallowed thickly, hoping to convey everything the asshole needed to know without throwing fists, though he really really wanted to. He’d need to get him outside Adam’s place first, somehow.

“Yeah, something like that, Dylan. So, what are you doing here exactly?” he asked tartly, his eyes focused on Dylan’s with great meaning.

“I’m here with my boyfriend, or well, ex, but not for long,” Dylan said, smugly, and hooked and arm around Adam’s waist. Adam batted him off, and closed the door behind them.

“That hasn’t been said, don’t lie, Dylan, you know I don’t like liars.” Adam walked over to stand next to Nigel and smiled up at him. “Do you want something to drink, Nigel?”

Nigel exhaled hard through flared nostrils, his eyes darkening and not breaking eye contact with Dylan. “Boyfriend, eh? I think he just made it pretty fucking clear he’s not interested in that.” Nigel turned towards Adam, lightly touching his lower back. “I think I left some beer here, did I? I’ll have one of those, thanks darling.”

"Okay, Nigel," Adam said with a nod, leaning into the touch - a total shift from how he'd responded to Dylan. The brunet disappearing into the kitchen, which left the two men alone.

Dylan glared at Nigel, crossing his muscular arms. "Adam needs me, whether he knows it or not and you?" he trailed off, speaking quietly with a laugh. "You just want to use him for sex. I just met you and I can see that.”

“You...you took his trust and shattered it, you fucking shit for brains. A good, sweet kid Ike Adam? You’re the one out to use him. I’m his friend and I’ll be fucking damned if I’ll watch you hurt him.” Nigel kept his voice down, but couldn’t control the look of pure murder burning behind his fiery gaze. His arms hung loose at his sides, fists balled up, not defensive but offensive. For his supposed muscle, Nigel had no fear of Dylan whatsoever. He mopped the floor with meatheads like him all the time. He briefly wondered why he felt so protective. It was just something Adam brought out in him.

“That sweet ass of Adam’s? All mine, you greasy fuck.” Dylan puffed up just chest and stepped closer, fully prepared to challenge Nigel when Adam walked back into the room.

“Here you go, Nigel,” Adam smiled, unaware of the tension in the room but he could see that they weren't smiling. Then again they had just met. “Dylan I didn't get you one because you didn't ask.”

“It's okay baby,” Dylan winked and slapped Adam’s ass.

“Dylan, that is inappropriate and I don't like it,” Adam pointed out and stood next to Nigel. “Nigel would you like to sit down?”

“Yeah, I would. Adam, do you want him here, really? He seems to think, in his own fucking filthy disrespectful words, that your “sweet ass”, as he calls it, belongs to him. I think that’s fucking bullshit after how he betrayed you. What do you think, Adam?” Nigel said. He didn’t want to start something, but he damn well knew he’d finish it.

Adam frowned, his brows scrunching as he fidgeted a little. He looked at Dylan who was glaring at Nigel. “My ass doesn't belong to Dylan and I told him I didn't want sex.”

“Adam, if you fucking throw me out, you better throw this asshole out too. He just wants to fuck you. You really think a stripper knows anything about love? I may have cheated but I'm back now. Make me leave and it'll be your loss.”

“N-Nigel,” Adam began, his eyes damp with emotion and anxiety, “I want him to leave but I don't want you to leave.” He looked back at Dylan, who rolled his eyes. “You need to go, Dylan. Please.”

“You're just as fucking stupid as you ever were. You can't see shit, Adam!”

Nigel had had enough. “I’m not going to fucking stand here while you talk to him that way, Dylan. It’s time for you to go. He asked you to leave. You’ve worn out your fucking welcome here, asshole,” he growled. He surged forward, grabbing Dylan by the front of his shirt and hauling him towards the door.

“Adam! Are you going to let him--” Dylan began, only to be cut off.

“Leave, Dylan!” Adam yelled and threw one of his figurines across the room as Nigel got Dylan out.

Nigel dragged the man into the hallway. He was pretty big, but still no equal to Nigel in viciousness, street smarts and skill. Pushing him against the wall in the hallway, he shoved Dylan’s cheek hard into the cement. “Listen real fuckin good, you fucking filthy cunt. If I ever see your face again, I’m the last fucking thing you’ll ever see. Leave Adam alone, you understand? Or it’s me you’re going to fucking answer to. And when I’m done with you, your dying fucking wish is gonna be that you’d never been born.” Was that too harsh? Yeah, but it was Nigel, and he knew Adam couldn't hear him whispering in the hall. He let go of him and shoved him away, spitting on the ground at his feet. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Dylan, even with all his muscles, was a bit of a coward. He ran, far and fast, calling out that Adam wasn't worth it. Back inside, Adam sat on the couch, sipping an orange soda waiting for Nigel.


	4. Chapter 4

Nigel walked back in Adam’s apartment, running both hands though his long ashen hair to try and straighten himself out. He retrieved his beer, and strode into the living room. “I’m...sorry for any...I hope you’re alright. He won’t be bothering you again.”

“I'm okay, Nigel,” Adam said, putting his soda down. He got up and walked over to the Romanian, placing his hands on his face. “Thank you for making him leave. I thought maybe he and I could be friends--not the same kind as you and I, but just regular, non sexual friends--but he was just unpleasant.” The young man then kissed Nigel soundly and pulled back to look into his eyes, as if he was asking an unspoken question. “I prefer to be around you.”

The look on Adam’s face and the kiss tugged at Nigel’s heart. He grinned, remembering himself. “I’m glad, gorgeous. I like being around you, too. You’re...you’re too good to be just….to be disrespected like that. I’m glad he didn’t hurt you.” He wanted to pull Adam into his arms and kiss the sadness away, push away any hurts he’d had, but he hesitated. “We can...I can hang out here with you, right? I wanted to anyway. To see you,” he said, walking to the sofa to sit down. He smiled up at Adam.

“Good, and thank you, Nigel. Yes, I want you here,” Adam smiled with a nod and sat back down, next to Nigel. He looked over at him and furrowed his brow in contemplation. On one hand, he was very glad that he was here but on the other, he felt like something was missing, something he couldn't explain, and there was an ache in his chest. It wasn't a bad ache, and not literal, but it made him wish he could find the right words to express it. “He kept telling me you were using me, and that you didn't really like me. I didn't believe him though.”

“He was telling you that shit because it’s what he was doing. Of course I like you. I like you a lot, Adam,” Nigel said, rubbing the smaller man’s knee affectionately.

“I'm glad you do because I like you a lot too,” Adam stated and then drew in a quiet breath at the affection. He didn't even realize how starved for it he was until meeting Nigel.

“So, you never told me, what do you do? Where do you work?” Nigel asked, sipping on his beer.

The younger man licked his lips and placed his hand over the dancer’s, unsure if that was the socially acceptable thing to do or not. “I do a lot of things. But as for my occupation, I make toys.”

Nigel’s eyes widened a little and he smirked. Well, it would explain the kinky space suit and all the porn. “Toys, eh? Well, that might come in handy. You know, if you need to test the product out or anything, I’d be happy to help,” he quipped suggestively with a sly wink.

Adam wasn't sure how Nigel could help with the chipset he was making for the doll, but maybe he could listen to her voice and see how realistic she sounded. So he nodded. “Really? Okay, that would be great. I can bring it home next time and you can see if you like how it sounds and looks,” he beamed, not realizing there was a misunderstanding. “I enjoy making toys but putting them to use is the most rewarding. Sometimes I get to show my coworkers how to operate them.”

“WOW,” Nigel blurted out in shock. Jesus fucking Christ. “You, uhhh, wow. You do? That’s pretty fucking generous of you,” he said with a confused expression on his face. “I have to admit, you’re just full of surprises, darling. So fucking innocent looking. I guess never judge a book by it’s cover. Suppose I can’t say much to that, after all, look what I do for a living,” he said, shaking his head with an incredulous smirk.

“Yes,” Adam answered, but he was confused to why Nigel was so surprised and why he'd mentioned his innocent appearance as well as the Romanian’s job as a stripper. “Wait, I have one toy here. I'll go get it so you can have an idea okay?”

Adam got up before another word was said and darted off into his room. After a moment, he came out with a little robotic dachshund and handed it over with a big smile. “See? I programmed his chip set so that he will come when you call him. He can bark, whine, sit and even play dead.”

Nigel had unzipped his jeans and was about to pull them down when Adam returned with the …literal toy. Nigel was speechless and blushed crimson over his high cheekbones - and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt actual embarrassment. He took the dog and looked at it as realization washed over his face. With one hand he zipped back up. “Oh, fuck me….you actually meant...wow…” Nigel stammered.

“O-oh. Did you think I made sex toys? That's okay if you did. I wasn’t overly clear. I am an electronics engineer,” Adam explained with a kiss, no mocking or malice in his tone. He sat down next to Nigel and furrowed his brows. “Your pants were unzipped and you just told me to um, fuck you. Are you wanting to have coitis? I would like that, if you wanted to.”

Nigel realized he should probably do a little more reading on “Asperger’s”, but from what he was gathering, one of the results was clearly a very literal interpretation of everything. He set the toy dog on the coffee table and slid his arm around Adam’s waist, pulling him closer on the sofa. “Well, it was just a saying, an expression of surprise, darling. I...uhm...I thought when you said you made toys...yeah I thought you meant dildos.” He smirked. “But yes, I’m always up for - coitus - with you…”

“Okay,” Adam smiled, fluttering his pretty lashes as Nigel. He leaned onto his strong shoulder and kissed there. “I don't make dildos but I have some or well, two. I also have anal beads and a plug. I think I'd rather have your cock inside me though instead of using either of those tonight. Should we have sex now or after we have a bit of socializing?”

“Jesus…” Nigel exhaled, the words sounding so fucking hot from those cherry lips. He turned and wrapped his arm around behind Adam, his hand covering the back of his head, and brought him closer to kiss him a bit rougher than he would’ve normally. Something about Adam drove him insane, and he groaned a little as he licked into his mouth hungrily, pulling him into his lap. “Mmm, now, now is good. Now is fucking perfect…”  
Adam didn't mind the rough kissing. To show this, he bit down on Nigel's lower lip, tugging as he began to grind wantonly in the dancer’s lap. “Nigel, please,” he moaned, lifting his shirt over his head to expose his smooth, milky skin. He was on fire with lust, his cock hard in his khakis. “I'd like you to fuck me.”

Feeling the gorgeous little angel’s teeth set something on fire inside Nigel, and they way he was rolling his hips in the Romanian’s lap, he would’ve guessed Adam was the exotic dancer. Nigel palmed over his erection with one hand, the other rubbing his ass. “Yeah? Stand up and get undressed, darling,” he whispered roughly.

With a moan, Adam stood up in front of Nigel and began undoing his clothing. He started with his pants, his shirt already off and then he tugged down his briefs, his cock slapping his belly. The young man licked his lips and rocked a bit from heel to toe in anticipation. “Okay. I want you to get undressed too, Nigel.”

His dark eyes burned as he watched Adam strip, and he pulled his own shirt over his head and shoved his jeans to the floor. Sitting back down, he reached up for him, pulling him closer by the wrist. “Sit in my lap, gorgeous,” he said seductively.

Adam nodded and straddled Nigel’s lap, once again, only this time there was nothing between them. So he sat, the Romanian's cock nestled between his cheeks and placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “This feels good, Nigel.”

Nigel rocked his hips up, working his cock between the soft round cheeks. He wrapped a hand around Adam’s hard, dripping length, tugging the satiny skin up and down. “Mmmm. It feels fucking amazing,” he whispered. The Romanian sucked his fingers, getting them wet with spit before he reached around the boy and began rubbing over his hole. “You still have lube, angel?”

“Yes,” Adam answered, his voice hitching as he was touched there, by the only man he wanted to have touch him. He leaned over quickly and plucked the lube from the table drawer before setting it next to Nigel. With his hands free again, he wrapped his arms around the Romanian's neck and pressed their chests together as he kissed him heatedly, beginning to grind and writhe faster, more wanton. “Mm, Nigel, I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Not even with Dylan?” he asked with a smirk, though he didn’t actually want to talk about him, but he couldn't help the snark. Nigel shook his head quickly, “I was kidding, love sorry,” he said quickly, not wanting to spoil the mood.

“No, not even with Dylan,” Adam answered, even if it was just a joke. He stopped moving and looked at Nigel with a canted head, looking at him, because of the sudden shift and he called him love. “Are you sorry because you called me, love, because you made the arguably ill-timed joke, or for something else?”

Oh fuck. When Adam looked at him like that, he felt an uncomfortable pull in his chest. Big blue eyes, framed in those dark, thick lashes, blinking at him guilelessly. He seemed so open and whole. He wanted to be his friend and not hurt him, and anything else wasn’t acceptable. “Ill-timed joke, darling,” he said, pulling him against his chest. He began rubbing his full lips over his neck again, his teeth skittering across creamy skin.

“Oh okay,” Adam smiled, his breath picking up when he felt those teeth. It was understandable that Nigel was sorry for the joke, although it didn't bother him one bit. The curly headed man inhaled Nigel’s smoky, cologne and musk tinged scent, sighing contentedly. “I like how you smell, Nigel. Even the cigarettes. It doesn't bother me like I thought it would.”

Nigel took the lube and slicked himself up generously, pulling open Adam’s ass cheeks and sliding his cock wetly between them. “Mmmm, no? That’s a good fucking thing. I love smoking, but I also love fucking you. I’d hate one to get in the way of the other, angel.”

“As long as--” Adam trailed off, moaning softly at the sensation as he clutched Nigel’s shoulders and then palmed down his chest. “Oh, I like that a lot, but I'd prefer it inside, Nigel.” The young man leaned forward and kissed the Romanian, languidly as he rutted against the cock between his cheeks.

“I would too,” he rasped and with a shift of his hips, lifted Adam up, positioned him just so, and pushed his thick cock inside. “Like...oh fuck, like that, gorgeous?” He asked, sucking hard kisses up Adam’s neck.

“Mhm,” Adam whimpered, his body shaking with pleasure as he felt his ass become wonderfully full. He began to rock back and forth, heat blooming under his skin as cherry lips parted in increasingly ragged pants. “Oh, N-Nigel-”

Nigel swore to himself in all his sexual experiences, he’d never felt anyone like Adam before - never met anyone like him certainly, but never felt this kind of primal lust that seemed to ignite between them. He held him by his hips, thrusting up into him and encouraging him with his hands to ride him hard. “Does my fat cock feel good, gorgeous? You like me to jack you off while you ride me like this?”

“Yes to both inquiries, Nigel,” Adam managed, his eyes all but rolling back in his head as he ground his hips like he was made for it. The young man clenched his cheeks, applying pressure to his friend’s shaft as he reached around with one hand to roll Nigel's plump balls. “Oh…You feel so good and so sizable.”

The Romanian cursed in his native tongue, his head bobbing forward as he bit hard kisses over his neck. He looked up at Adam, arched backwards, one hand balancing on his thigh as the other fondled him. He was gorgeous, and Nigel raked his nails up his nearly hairless chest. He stroked faster as they moved together effortlessly, and he locked eyes with Adam for a moment, blue eyes wide and meeting his fierce brown ones with a fervent heat.

Adam felt something in that stare and while he wasn't exactly sure what it was, it felt...good and intense. The young man moved his hands to hold Nigel’s face again, working his hips as he painted over the Romanian’s mouth, not averting his eyes. “Nigel, I….I am close,” he whispered, roughly, feeling like he wanted to say something else. “Harder, I need you deeper-”

Nigel slid his big hands to Adam’s slim hips and began bucking up into him hard, taking more control and fucking him rougher. He wasn’t that much younger and yet his clear, clean pink skin flushed to a rosy hue with his panting, and made him look at least a decade younger than he was. Nigel bore his teeth and pulled Adam’s mouth down to crash into his, licking and biting hard. He wrapped a hand around his stiff prick and began jacking him off, rough hand slapping against his belly as he did.

Adam came a moment or so later, moaning and panting, grasping at the bigger man’s strong, slick body as he kissed him back and bit on his lips too. The scene was just like one in his pornographic videos, he mused, but then lost all coherent thought as pleasure took over, hot ropes of come spitting over Nigel's hand and in between them. “Nigel, Nigel-!!!”

As soon as he felt the hot splash of Adam’s come, he erupted with a howl, bruising the brunet’s pale hips with round thumb prints. “Adam...oh fuck, Adam…” he groaned, his hips jerking up wildly as he bucked into him.

“My Nigel,” Adam huffed, not realizing he'd called him his and leaned forward to kiss his own name from Nigel's lips as he ground down into each violent upward thrust from his dancer friend. As their movements slowed, he collapsed on the blond’s chest, catching his breath and nuzzling him with closed eyes. “That was really good…”

Nigel’s heart pounded and he ran his hands up in Adam’s curls, holding him in place. “Yeah, it was,” he said quietly. “So, uhhh, you're not mad at me for running your ex off, are you?” he asked as he held the smaller man.

“No, I invited you here, Nigel,” Adam said, sighing contentedly when he felt Nigel caressing him. It made him feel blissed out--peaceful. “I only wanted to be friends with Dylan, not like how we are friends, but just standard friends. But he wanted more. I'm glad you made him leave.”

“Okay. Good. He didn't seem to wanna take no for an answer. You don't deserve to be bullied like that.” He hummed with satisfaction, inhaling the sweet scent of Adam’s clean, soft curls, even the slight saltiness of the sweat and sex between them was somehow soothing to him.

Adam strummed through Nigel’s hair in turn, breathing over his mouth as he nodded his thanks and understanding. His heart beat like a drum, slowing down its tempo to a steady rhythm as he gazed into warm amber. “Dylan has always been persistent and he knows I usually give in just because I don't want to be bothered,” he said, though Adam could certainly be stubborn when he was set on something. “Thank you for getting him to leave.”

Nigel frowned. “Not a very smart fucking tactic to bully you into dating again. I don’t like Dylan, he seems like a cunt, if I’m being honest. You...you deserve better than that, Adam. Someone who respects you and doesn’t cheat on you,” he remarked, thinking of his last relationship and all that went wrong.

“Oh Dylan isn't very intelligent,” Adam said bluntly, factually. He frowned when he saw Nigel's and wondered why he was sad, had he said something wrong? Maybe he was empathizing, he mused and then contemplated what the Romanian had said about what he deserved; what the young man wanted, was the man he was sitting on. “You're the only person who seems to fit the qualifications but you don't like me romantically, so I'll have to keep looking. Thank you though, Nigel. We can continue having sex until I find a boyfriend but I hope we'll always be friends even when I do.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa...Keep looking...I don't...oh shit, Adam,” Nigel tried processing everything Adam was saying and red lights were going up all over his head. He did not at all like the idea of him looking for anyone, though he had said he wasn't interested in a relationship, but… “Fuck, wait, listen, Adam. It's not that I don't like you romantically,” he stammered, leaning back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling. “This is complicated as hell…”

“A-are you mad?” Adam stammered, getting off of Nigel's lap to pull up his underwear and pants. It wasn't a conversation he thought was good to have naked. “I wasn't...I am not trying to pressure you, if that's how you interpreted it. I just thought you weren't interested in me that way, because you said you didn't want a relationship.” The boy was confused now, why did NTs never just say what they meant? He didn't think he'd ever understand. Pacing, he scrunched his brows together, a little stressed. “Why is it complicated and why is it like hell? Even though hell isn't real.”

Nigel stood as well and pulled on his boxers, and once they were on he pulled his cigarettes from his jeans. He figured he couldn't, and probably shouldn't smoke inside, so he pulled in the rest of his clothes as he talked. “Adam, anyone would be lucky to be in a relationship with you. It's me that's the problem. The last time I…” he stopped and sighed, shaking his head. “You don't want to hear my sad as shit story…”

“I do want to hear,” Adam countered and walked over to touch Nigel’s arm. He was still confused and maybe this would help. “I told you my story with Dylan. I've been honest with you. Please do the same for me, Nigel and also we can go on the patio so you can smoke if you want.”

Nigel smiled then, though he couldn't recall the last time he'd genuinely smiled from real emotion. There was something so pure and real about Adam that made him feel comfortable. For one, there was a stark absence of bullshit. He wasn't used to that at all. Everyone wanted something, there was always an angle being played with the people in his life. But Adam didn't seem to have an angle. Everything was straight, blunt, open as hell, even if it was awkward, and Nigel never realized how amazing that could be until then. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, gorgeous. I could use a smoke. Grab me a beer, love, and I'll tell you.”

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam smiled, curved ears lifting as he walked off to the kitchen. He got Nigel a beer and himself a bottle of water--it was getting to be too late for more caffeine. He came back and handed the beer over, sipping on his water as he opened the patio door. The boy padded out and once Nigel joined him, he closed it again. It dawned on him then that the dancer called him love again. That was twice now at least. “I'm listening whenever you're ready.”

He lit the smoke and opened the beer as he leaned on the patio railing. “I only ever loved one person before. A girl, Gabi. She played the cello. I knew her back in Bucharest. She cheated on me with an American, this little rat-faced fuck. When I found out, I said no more.” He ashed the smoke and squinted off into the distance, looking hard and angry as he recalled the story. “I don't give a shit about her anymore. I killed Charlie and got the fuck out of there.”

“Y-you killed him?” Adam asked, scrunching his brows. He walked over to lean against the railing, mimicking Nigel’s posture and angled his head to look at him. “I think that sounds excessive but I suppose in moments of anger and heartbreak, things like that happen when testosterone takes over.” He paused, seeing the expression on the man's face and touched his non cigarette holding hand, awkwardly. “Cheating is bad too. She doesn't sound like a very good person. I don't understand why people do that. I could never do that to anyone.”

Nigel’s eyes betrayed no emotion. “I cried and raged enough for ten men over that whore, but I vowed never again. That was when I decided I couldn’t let myself fall in love again. And...well...I suppose it’s by when I heard what Dylan did to you and he was back here, I got upset. You know? I have never cheated and I never fucking would. You know, if you don’t fucking love someone anymore...how does...how the fuck does that even work?” he asked, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette.

Adam canted his head curiously, he certainly couldn't read Nigel now, but he could tell that he seemed distant, and possibly angry or sad. “I don't understand it when people are unfaithful. It seems easier just to end the relationship if it's not working,” he stated, tapping his fingers on the railing. “It makes sense now why you did get upset about Dylan, yes and I am glad you came over. So your ex, um, whore is why you don't want anything serious with me?”

Even as the words came from Adam’s mouth, he felt himself waver. He glanced up guiltily, but then again, he got the distinct sense Adam wasn’t trying to manipulate him with the question. “To put it bluntly, yeah that’s one reason. Also, not too many people want to be in a relationship with a stripper. I mean there’s more to it. I’ve killed, I’ve dealt drugs. I’m not a nice guy. I’m a mean fucker. I hurt people. Maybe that’s why she fucked me over like that. Something’s fucking wrong with me. You’re too good. I...I like you a lot Adam, but I don’t want to hurt you,” he confessed, taking a long swig from his beer. It was really all he could do not to run now. The innocent look on Adam’s face tore at his heart.

Well, Adam knew Nigel’s backstory now and why he didn't do relationships, but why did he care if he went looking for someone else? Still, the words his friend had said was nice and he liked hearing them. “So you don't want to be in a relationship with me, but you seemed opposed to the idea of me seeking one out. That doesn't seem very fair. Wouldn't that be more hurtful than to just accept one outcome or the other?” he asked, not mad and not pushing, he really was curious and trying to figure things out. “And if we ever did enter into a relationship, I don't think you'd hurt me. You might dance and hurt people, but I think that's just because you've never had anyone make you happy or feel loved. I understand because no one has ever felt that way for me either, not romantically.”

Adam was not making this very easy for the man. “Yeah, I just, I get jealous. I might...I think I might like you more than I should, Adam. “ he couldn’t exactly bring himself to say those words. Not yet. He could barely admit to himself he felt anything for him, though he clearly felt strong enough that he didn’t want Adam going out and getting some other boyfriend. “The idea of you going out and...I shouldn’t, you’re right. I have no right to tell you what to do.” he sighed and his shoulders dropped, and he finished his beer, stubbing out his cigarette.

“Maybe you just need more time to see that I won't hurt you,” Adam said, wrapping his arms around Nigel's shoulders. He didn't want to force anything. He really didn't need a title either but he did want to eventually know where the stood, as that was more secure and structured--which was something the boy needed. “I won't look for anyone else until you figure it out, okay? I'm patient, but just promise that once you know, you'll tell me and be honest about it. I don't like liars or games.”

Nigel leaned in and kissed Adam lightly on the lips, rubbing his thumb over his chin. “You’re making me question...everything. But I’m not looking either, for what it’s worth,” he said softly. “And I hate liars too. You won’t get that from me, darling.”

Adam gazed with love-struck eyes into Nigel’s all but melting into his ministrations. He nodded, and kissed him again. “Good, then I think we have a deal,” he smiled. “And it's good to question. That's how we learn and have new experiences. Some of the greatest philosophers and scientists started with one question.”

Nigel tucked his fingers under Adam’s chin before slipping both hands behind him to pull him closer. “Well the question is, will I be able to stop myself from falling in love with you, Adam Raki?” He asked, amber eyes focused on big blue ones.

Adam's eyes widened, big and sparkling at that as he wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck. He smiled, a dark rosy blush painting his beautiful features. “If I'm being honest, which I always am, I hope you can't stop yourself,” he paused, thinking over his words as bit his own lower lip. “Because you...are like a part, of me. Even in this short time, Nigel.”

The words made this big empty hole in Nigel’s chest ache with fullness. He sighed and pulled Adam closer, not able to look at him with such intensity for too much longer. He was still struggling to come to grips with his feelings, and it was all happening so fast. “That’s a profound and beautiful thing to say, darling. You - you’re kinda becoming part of me too, I think.”

“Okay. Well if you're uncertain if I am, as I mentioned, you can take time to think on it. I know it's a big decision,” Adam stated, sweetly as he spoke into Nigel's chest and hugged him. It felt good and safe there; he never wanted to be without him again. “But thank you. I'm glad you liked what I said. I don't say things like that very lightly.”

“I want to take you out, Adam. I want to do something good for you, hmm? Where would you like to go? Hmm? Anywhere.” Nigel asked, rubbing Adam’s cheek softly. Oh, god, as he stared into those eyes of Adam’s, like constellations drowning in the ocean, he knew he was already fucked.

Adam smiled and thought about that. He didn't want to go anywhere crowded but it would be good to get out of the house with Nigel for a little while. Leaning into the rough, yet soft touch, he blinked sweetly and wet his lips. “Could we get something to eat, but to go, and then have it at the park?” He asked, and ran his fingers over Nigel's biceps. “There is a sub sandwich place that I like and also a meteor shower too.”

“Absolutely, darling,” Nigel responded.

***

The next week passed quickly, with numerous texts - mostly texts - and one night when Nigel was not with Adam, and didn’t have to work, he found himself researching more on Asperger's. He just wanted to try and understand more about this unique and alluring young man, and try and grasp more about why he didn’t seem to get his jokes, why he got upset so easily about disrupted routines, but also how he wa so good at details and organized. It was a lot to take in, but Nigel had never known anyone quite like the young man. He wanted to spend more and more time with him, and they did.

“You going to see your boyfriend tonight?” Darko asked him out of the blue.

“He’s not my…fucking boyfriend, Darko,” Nigel said defensively.

“Well, he’s pretty fucking hot, so maybe you don’t mind me asking him out, eh?” the brunet smirked at him. Of course he wasn’t going to do any such thing, but he did want his friend to acknowledge that things had definitely changed.

“Like hell you will,” Nigel said, furrowing his brow and getting up from the seat at the bar.

“Huh well, why not? Seeing as how he’s not your fucking boyfriend. You’re just real good buddies that fuck, right?” he replied sarcastically.

Nigel cast an irritated look at Darko, but he was right. “Fucking hell,” he muttered.

“Why don’t you fucking face facts? You’re in a relationship. You act like a fucking love sick puppy when he’s working or you can’t see him. What’s the difference? He isn’t Gabi, that’s for sure. He seems like a good kid.” Nigel had brought Adam down to the club a few times and he’d met Darko by then.

“Yeah,” he admitted with a sigh. The truth was he couldn’t stop thinking about Adam. It might be time to be honest with him.

***

Adam was excited. Things had been going well and he and Nigel seemed to be getting closer. He wondered what it all meant, but decided he would keep to his word and not push or ask again. At least they were friends and they certainly had fun, and had good sex together.

Not expecting Nigel tonight, Adam sat on the couch, on his laptop and in his boxers and a white tank top. It was more an undershirt but it was comfortable. He missed his friend, even after just one day so he pulled out his phone to text him.

“Hi, Nigel. I just wanted to see how you are? Not see, in the literal sense but metaphorically. I'm on the couch, on my laptop.”

Nigel’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to check. He’d just finished a mercifully short party; turned out the bride’s future mother in law showed up as a surprise and brought her own “entertainment”, another dancer dressed as a firefighter. Nigel didn’t feel like playing competitors or trying to one up the other guy. The ladies had wanted them to do a dance off and he wasn’t in the mood, so he left. Darko would be mad, but he didn’t give a shit.

When he checked his phone, he smiled as he saw it was Adam. He went to the bar down the street from his place for a beer, and replied back.

“I’m okay Adam. I had to work but I just got off. How you doing?”

“I'm well, Nigel. Thank you for asking. Is it okay to say that I miss you? Friends can miss friends, so I hope that it's acceptable to say in text form. How was work?” Adam hit send and closed his laptop, far too interested in the text conversation.

“It's definitely ok. I miss you, Adam.” He looked at the text before sending, briefly considering changing it. He was so fucking torn. He didn't want to lead the kid on, but he didn't want...fuck. He didn't really know what the fuck he wanted. But Adam was guileless, innocent in the ways of jerking people around. He hit send. He meant it after all, it was completely true.

Adam grinned from ear to ear, his heart racing. He had to remind himself that it was just a friend missing a friend. Which made him frown a little. Being friends was great, but he felt an ache he couldn't understand entirely. It was foreign and one he didn't ever feel with Dylan. After pondering for a minute, he texted back.

“Okay, good. I'm going to go out and clean my windows before bed. I have a levy system that will hold my weight. I like to wear my astronaut suit which takes some time to get on so I'm going to go. Goodnight, Nigel.”

Nigel blinked in utter confusion at the message. He knew better than to think he was speaking in metaphors. He tipped his glass of beer back and looked at his phone, puzzled. Should he check on him?

When Adam didn't get a response, he went to go get ready, donning the suit after a few minutes. He then went to get the cleaner, bucket and squeegee.

Nigel finished his beer and tossed money on the bar. He decided he should check on Adam, having no clue what he meant about levers or the space costume.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later Nigel pulled up to Adam’s apartment, and as he approached, he heard a loud clanging noise coming from the side of the building. He stopped and listened, trying to detect what kind of sound it was, before heading to the alley. He looked up and crouched down at first, reaching for his gun from his back. The street light hit a reflector just then - an American flag - and he could see as he squinted a man hanging from a harness wearing an astronaut suit.

That astronaut suit.

“A-a-adam?” he called up incredulously.

“Hi, Nigel,” Adam huffed, catching his breath and waving with a smile. It was enough to throw him off balance and he began to spin around, bumping into the glass of his window, puffy legs kicking. “Oh-”

Nigel jogged up closer, looking up and grabbing hold of the fire escape. “Fuck...watch out! Do you need a hand?”

“No, I need help getting down from here,” Adam said, his voice starting to lilt as panic started to set in. Even still, he was his usual literal and stoic sounding self. That is, until the rope started to come unraveled, slowly, sending him down a few inches. “Nigel!”

“Stay as still as you can, love. I'm coming up,” Nigel answered, swinging up into the fire escape and climbing swiftly. When he got to the fourth story, he was finally above the young man, and he reached out for the rope. “Gently swing yourself towards me, Adam, I'll get you,” he instructed.

“Okay, N-Nigel.” Adam nodded and did as he was told, using what he knew about gravity to propel himself forward, towards to Nigel’s direction. It was admittedly not as well planned as he'd thought it was--the window cleaning--but he'd wanted a better look at the stars at night.

Nigel snagged the line enough where he could put his arms around Adam’s waist and pull him onto the landing. With a slight “oof”, and a little effort, he was able to get Adam standing up straight, and he disconnected the line from Adam’s belt. He chuckled as he waved his hands a bit trying to figure out how to untangle him. “I think you're gonna have to take that suit off to get down the fire escape, darling. Hope you've got something on underneath. Never thought I'd say that,” he laughed.

Adam giggled at that, and then hugged Nigel, pressing his poofy self against him. “Thank you, Nigel,” he smiled and then started to remove it. It took some doing but he got it off, revealing only his white tank top and briefs. “See, I have clothing underneath,” he said and then folded the heavy suit over his arm in preparation to climb down. “My underclothing.”

Nigel tried not leer but failed miserably, enjoying the view of Adam’s round, bubble-shaped rear and pebbled nipples that the thin underwear afforded him. “I’ll carry the suit, darling, just climb down. Your place is the next level, yeah? Is the patio door unlocked?” He asked.

Adam blushed and handed over the suit, smiling again. He always seemed to do both of those things a lot when his special friend was around. “Yes, to both inquiries,” he replied and then started down the ladder, carefully. “I don't like this very much.”

“It's only one level, Adam. Don't look down, you’ll be just fine,” Nigel promised.

“Okay,” Adam said and then made it down, more just not liking it because he didn't want the neighbors to think he was a burglar. Finally he was down and he opened the patio door, waiting for Nigel.

Nigel followed him and walked in, depositing the space suit on a nearby chair. He reached down, rubbing Adam’s rear familiarly. “Sorry, had to do that. Your ass is irresistible, you know.”

Adam looked at Nigel, over his shoulder, a wayward curl hanging in his bright blue eyes and blushed, smiling. “I don't see how, but I'm glad you like it, Nigel. I like it when you touch me…”

A bit winded from the climb, Nigel flopped down on the couch and leaned his head back. “I'm glad I came to see you, darling.” He glanced over at the windows. “I can help you with that you know, though looks like you did a pretty fucking good job,” he grinned.

Adam had tried to be sexy with that look he gave but Nigel was tired, so that was okay. He wasn't good at flirting anyways. The young man nodded and went to get them each a bottle of water. He brought it back and sat down, handing it over. “I'm glad you did too, Nigel,” he said and opened his water, taking a drink. “I underestimated the ropes weight capacity. I forgot to factor in the suit.”

Nigel smiled at Adam and reached out to him. “Why don’t you come sit a little closer, darling?” he invited in a deep voice. Adam’s charms were not remotely lost on him, and he licked his lips slowly as he admired how his hair had been mussed in the activity.

“Okay,” Adam said and then scooted over next to Nigel, knees touching as he angled his body to face him. He smiled and began toying with the label on his bottle, not sure what else to do. “In two weeks there is going to be a solar eclipse,” he added to fill the silence.

Nigel tucked his arm tighter around the boy, nosing into his neck a little. “That so? Will you show me, when it's time? Where can we see it, hmm?” He ran his hands up and down Adam’s arms slowly; he'd never realized before just how much he liked this, just sitting with Adam and holding him.

Adam wasn't positive, but he was sure that Nigel had never touched him like that before. He liked it, a lot actually, and it made him snuggle into him. “We can't look directly at it, it would blind us, but I am already preparing a device so we can see it, to some degree,” he managed, his breath hitching in places. “I have a map of the trajectory, or places it will be the darkest. I can show you.”

Nigel felt a warmth, a trembling in his chest at Adam’s response. The slight stutter in his voice, the blush blooming up his neck, right to those cute little sticky-out ears. The way he huffed softly and nestled deeper into his embrace. “I'd really like that, darling,” Nigel said quietly- almost a whisper- his breath hot against the whorl of his ear.

An audible yet quiet moan slipped past Adam’s lips at that. Not only the acceptance of his offer but the way he sounded when he spoke--it was enough that even he could feel it--and the brush of breath against his ear. He looked over at Nigel and licked his lips, his blue eyes sparking with emotion. “Nigel…” he whispered back, knowing it wasn't really a socially acceptable response to the previous statement but it just came out. “Kiss me?”

Nigel could almost hear the loud thud in his ears, his heart pounding fast in his chest. Something about Adam made him lose all sense of reason. He turned the young man’s jaw towards his face, his thumb rubbing his bottom lip, before he chased it with his tongue. A delicate glide over the soft pink petals of his lips, prodding inside, requesting entrance with a soft hum.

Adam moaned into the kiss, gently suckling on Nigel's full upper lip as though it was his main source of sustenance. He threaded his fingers through the Romanian’s soft strands and held his face as they fed from one another's mouths. “Wow...Nigel-”

He exhaled heavily, almost panting by the time their mouths parted. “Yeah...wow...Adam, I have...I have to confess something,” he said, cupping the brunet’s strong jawline softly.

“What is it, Nigel,” Adam asked, licking his lips as he caught his breath and gazed at him. He furrowed his brow slightly, hoping it wasn't something bad.

Nigel looked at him carefully. “I know I’d said...oh fuck…” he twisted his lips in frustration. “Remember how I told you how much I'd been wrecked by my ex? Well, I'm getting..fuck no, I've got these fucking feelings for you...te Iubesc,” he blurted out finally. “Adam, I think I fucking love you, darling.”

Adam’s furrow disappeared instantly and he smiled, all but tackling Nigel as he hugged him. The young man kissed his lips, his face and his cheekbones, overwhelmed with how much emotion he felt. “I love you too, Nigel,” he said, without preamble, having known he felt that way for a bit. But he paused and leaned back to look at him. “You do mean as more than friends right? I just want to make sure, because friends can love each other. Just so you know, I love you as more than a friend. I want to be your boyfriend, if you do.”

Nigel pulled Adam fully into his lap, returning his kisses with equal passion. “Yes, I mean as more than fucking friends. I love you, Adam Raki,” he answered with a smile that lit his face, all the way to his amber eyes.

“I love you too, Nigel,” Adam said, mimicking Nigel's tone. It wasn't out of malice, he was just wanting to add the same emphasis. The young man held fast to the dancer’s, his boyfriend’s, shoulders and grinned, elated in ways he couldn't express. “So we're in a monogamous relationship? I hope so. I don't want to share you.”

Nigel's eyes narrowed at Adam and he laughed. “Uh, yes, darling, of course we are. I mean, I'm still a stripper, so you know, you fine with that, right? And no more Dylan then, yeah?” He smiled and rubbed his shoulders.

“I don't think Dylan would want to come over again, Nigel, and beyond that, I stated already that I didn't want to see him,” Adam pointed out, bluntly but not unkindly as he gazed down into the dancer’s eyes with a smile. “I'm not entirely sure I want you to be a dancer but I was thinking, I might feel better if I dance with you. I'll have to take classes but we could start together and then I can branch out on my own, like you, when I'm not working my regular job. I think it will help with my social issues and also to understand your line of work also.”

Nigel swallowed slowly and looked Adam over. Nope. No. Fucking no. He restrained himself though. “Well, that's an interesting thought, angel, I guess we’ll have to see,” he said diplomatically. He never censored himself, but in the interest of not spoiling the mood or arguing, he held his tongue.

“I think you don't maybe like the idea so much,” Adam giggled, and held Nigel’s face to kiss all over it, ending on his lips which he traced with his pink tongue. It's okay, I don't think I could actually do that in front of people. Just promise me you won't dance for any men and you won't let anyone touch your penis.”

“I don’t like women, not that way...and it’s almost always bachelorette parties. And honestly I don’t want any other man, but, yeah I can agree to that. And fucking no one gets to touch my dick, but you.” Nigel hummed in delight at the tempting, sweet way Adam licked at his lips.

Adam liked the way Nigel's words curled when he spoke vulgarly. It turned him on, which made him wriggle atop his lap. “Good. I'm happy that's settled because I like touching it, very much,” he stated, and kissed down to the Romanian’s neck tattoo. “Are we going to have sex or would you like to do something more domestic?”

A deep laugh rumbled from Nigel’s chest, and it quickly turned to a moan at the soft, sweet lips on his neck. “I think, angel…” he said, tucking his arms under Adam’s thighs, “That we should definitely fuck, in your bed. And since we are...in love….maybe I can sleep with you here tonight. Hmm?” He picked Adam up then and carried him to the bedroom, chuckling and kissing him back.

In love, that was something Adam never thought he'd get to experience with another, yet here they were; his heart beat rapidly at that. As he was carried, he held fast to Nigel’s neck, lacing his fingers as he kissed him back and giggled, his cock hard and pressing against his briefs. “I would like that a lot, Nigel, both things you suggested.”

Nigel laid Adam down on his bed and stood beside the bed, looking at him as he slowly stripped. He swayed a bit as he did so, smirking as he did a bit of a private show for this beauty who was now his boyfriend.

Adam leaned in his elbows, sitting up a bit to watch the show as his cock leaked and dampened the fabric of his underwear. He gripped himself then, after pulling off his tank top and licked his lips, blushing. “N-Nigel…”

Nigel’s eyes wandered between Adam’s thick thighs, to the stain spreading across the fabric, right where his little briefs tented out obscenely. He was hard just watching Adam grip his impressive length the way he did. Fuck, he was too fucking gorgeous, too pretty to have such a big dick, but there it was. Nigel was never a bottom, but he briefly considered begging Adam to top him.

“Pull them down, gorgeous. Show me what you’ve got,” he purred as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his own tight black boxer briefs.

Adam did, shimmying out of his briefs and setting them aside as his cock slapped his belly. He laid back down and gripped it, thumbing over the angry pink tip, watching Nigel with keen interest. “That's all I have, Nigel.”

The Romanian snorted, amused at the way Adam responded. He bit his bottom lip and peeled off his own underwear. His thicker, uncut cock sprang free, and he stroked his olive shaft a few times before crawling on Adam’s bed. “I’d say that’s nothing to fucking joke about, angel. Fucking hell, you’re hung like a horse, darling. Fuck, you ever do get into stripping, I’ll be out of a job,” he quipped, smirking and rubbing his lips over pale skin as he made his way up Adam’s body. He sucked biting kisses all the way up, over his calves and thighs, belly and chest, before laying beside him.

“You're big too,” Adam pointed out and then reached down to touch Nigel, gripping firmly before gently sliding the extra skin back. He thumbed over the slit and hummed, his own cock pressing hard against the Romanian’s hip. “But penis size hardly has anything to do with stripping, since you don't get fully naked. I saw online, when I researched, that there were even men with small ones, who used inserts to appear larger. You definitely don't need that. I like yours a lot.” He wondered why Nigel laid beside them if they were going to have sex, so he got on all fours, and reached for the lube. The boy looked over his shoulder and fluttered his lashes. “Are you going to have sex with me, or are you on your back because you want me to top you this time?”

Nigel stared at Adam, his cock leaking at the onslaught of words and visuals coming at him. When Adam stroked him, he cursed under his breath, rocking into his hand. He was so frank and honest with his sex talk; it was refreshing and hot as all fuck to the Romanian. “Well..uhmmm...you ever top before? With guys or girls?”

“I'm gay,” Adam reminded, kindly, sure he'd already told Nigel that but then again some men did try to have sex with women before accepting their true desires. He was still on all fours, and since Nigel still wasn't doing anything, he sat down and frowned slightly. Why was his boyfriend answering questions with more questions? The young man wasn't sure but he would go along with it, so he smiled, acceptation that sex was likely to not happen tonight, so he put the lubricant back up and stood to pull on his underwear. It was fine with him either way, though he had been hopeful. “And I haven't ever topped a man either. I do know how it works, though.”

Nigel panicked, grabbing at Adam and pulling him back down to the bed. “What the fuck Adam? Where are you going, darling? I was asking if you wanted to top me? But forget it, if you don't want to its fine, just come back here because I want…” he chuckled. “I definitely want sex.”

“No you didn't ask if I wanted to, you asked if I've topped before. Previously, I had asked you if you were wanting me to top and you responded with the aforementioned question, so I assumed you didn't want to have any sex. I have trouble focusing on more than one thing at a time,” Adam rambled, confused as but maybe it didn't matter. “We can have sex. I'd like to. Do you want me to top you or not, because I am flexible to either.”

Nigel tugged Adam into his arms to kiss him. “Maybe we should not talk about it then, and just do it instead, hm?” He manhandled the smaller man over, flipping him around to all fours like he’d been before.

Adam was about to get frustrated again, why wouldn't Nigel just answer the question? But then he was on all fours, which made him think he wasn't going to get to top after all. “Okay,” he answered, resigned to either or at this point.

Nigel stopped, the tension and anxiety from the other man beginning to make his confidence wane. He sat down in the bed and sighed. He was going to have to be literal, try again, figure this the fuck out. “Don't get dressed. I'm staying naked because I plan to fuck you. But we gotta talk about this first, because I've pissed you off, clearly, and I don't know why. What is it? I'm not mad, I just want to know what's wrong?”

“I'm not mad, I'm frustrated and confused,” Adam explained, not getting dressed. He sat back down, pressing his back against the headboard. “I've asked twice if you wanted me to top you, and you didn't answer me directly. It's a sudden change in our normal sexual routine, which I would need to prepare for, but I decided to go ahead and get ready but then you kept talking and my anxiety was building. Then you said to stop talking and have sex but again you didn't specify how.”

Nigel’s eyes widened and he scratched his belly. “Oh. I was asking if you’d topped for future reference, not for tonight. I was curious if you had interest. Yeah, I’d let you top me. I think you’re the first person I’ve even contemplated that with. I’ve never bottomed before, to be honest, but I am curious with you, how it feels. You’ve got a fucking gorgeous cock, angel.” He reached forward and rubbed Adam’s thigh. “I’m sorry I’m a bit fucking thick and didn’t get it…”

“Thick?” Adam asked, but then he pieced it together and he leaned over onto Nigel's shoulder. “I think you're very intelligent, Nigel. I'm just hard to get along with sometimes. It's why people leave me. I end up frustrating them because I'm frustrated, but yes I would like to top you one day. I'm sorry I ruined the sexual moment. I didn't meant to.”

Nigel pulled Adam against his chest and rubbed his hands over his arms and across his belly, soothing, deep circles. “I’m trying to learn, Adam. I did some reading up on...on Aspergers, but as you can see, I have a lot to learn still. I’m not leaving, I mean, fuck, I just admitted I love you.” He brushed his lips along Adam’s neck, pressing slow, soft kisses there. “And you haven’t ruined a damn thing, darling. We can just relax a little bit. I’ve got nowhere else to be right now.”

That made Adam feel much better and he sighed into the soft tufts of hair on Nigel's chest. It was all he wanted really, to be understood and loved for who he was. So few ever gave him a chance and if they did, they had ultimatums or ulterior motives. His kind, innocent nature was often neglected or taken for granted, and if not that, he found himself replaced--even in friendships--when someone better came along. “I love you too, Nigel,” he whispered, his breath steadying. He lolled his head to the side to give his boyfriend more access to his neck. “I don't want you to leave. I need you.”

“Need you too,” Nigel exhaled, lazily grazing his teeth down Adam’s neck. He worried kisses over pale skin, sucking lightly and lapping over him. His own cock torched with interest against Adam’s hip, and he laid there with Adam awhile, just touching him and kissing him slowly.

Adam’s cock was hardening back to life as well, little breathy moans slipping past his lips as his skin was pleasured like that. He lowered his hand, behind himself, when he felt Nigel's erection growing and began to stroke him, rolling his own hips slowly. “I like that, Nigel.”

“I like it too. Like the way you taste, and feel, Adam,” he murmured, turning the soft curve of Adam’s ass and palming over it. He massaged to the small of his back, breath coming out hot over his shoulder, shifting his hips a bit to rut against the plush bottom. “Feels good…”

“It does,” Adam moaned, lolling his head back against Nigel, giving him more room to keep doing that with his mouth. He was definitely ready to have sex now, the anxiety totally gone from his body, desire in its place. He moved his hand and began to grip the Romanian’s cock between his thighs, his breath picking up. “Mm, Nigel…”

“I definitely want you to bottom tonight. Mmmm. We’ll table the other idea though for when you wanna, hmmm?” Nigel turned the young man around and reached around the front of Adam, a rough palm flattening against his very substantial, gorgeous cock, stroking it like he were jacking himself.

“Yes, oh...okay, Nigel,” Adam moaned, totally pliant in Nigel's hands as he writhed wantonly and pressed his ass against the Romanian's cock relentlessly. “I'm sorry for before, but oh I want you so much…”

Nigel rocked his hips, pre come smearing against soft skin. “I want you really fucking bad, darling,” he murmured. He grabbed the bottle of lube Adam had earlier and flipped open the cap to squeeze some into his hand. “Why don’t you get back on all fours like you did before, okay?”  
Adam didn't delay. He rose and got on all fours, arching his back to form the perfect curve, which made his ass pert. The young man's cheeks spread apart, revealing his perfect, pink pucker as he slipped a hand under himself to jerk his sizable cock. “Like this?”

Nigel cursed in Romanian as he watched him.”Fucking gorgeous,” he murmured, kneeling right behind the young man. He poured a generous amount of lube over his thick olive shaft until it glistened, and slapped it wetly on the curve of Adam’s backside. He fondled his balls from behind, running his thumb to the tight little hole and pressing into it to test him.

Moaning already, Adam looked over his shoulder at Nigel, blue eyes half lidded and filled with desire as he all but whimpered for more. He needed to be taken, and hard, left nothing but a shaky, sweaty mess on the bed afterwards. “N-Nigel...please…”

That was it for him- that breathy plea, the way he panted, his voice deep and rough, pitched higher at the end, and finally those clear eyes framed in thick lashes, fluttering needily as he arched his long back. Nigel braced himself against his flank and breached him in one thrust, shallow at first, grunting harshly at the heat that gripped him. “Fuck!!!”

“Oh Nigel!” Adam moaned louder, gripping tightly as he drew a breath and relaxed. He bent down to the mattress, arms at his sides, head turned against the cool sheets with his ass high in the air in offering. It felt so good, his skin flushed pink, little raised patches of gooseflesh forming over it; he wanted to scream with pleasure. “More, more-”

With one hand on each hip, the Romanian pushed in the rest of the way, inch after inch disappearing into Adam, the excess lubrication squeezing out. He pushed Adam flat onto his stomach, draping his body over his back, his lips mouthing words unspoken over the back of his neck. “God, Adam, yes….fuck, yes…” he whispered, rolling his hips in and out of him, forcing himself to slow down.

Adam panted, dizzy from the pleasure, the curve of his ass prominent as he lifted it up to meet Nigel’s thrusts. The weight on his body was a comforting thing, only amplifying the rampant desire that coursed through him like a shuttle soaring through space. He placed his hands over the Romanian’s digging little crescent shaped marks into scarred, tawny skin as he moaned and begged for more. “Don't stop, oh, Nigel, it's so good…”

Nigel lifted Adam just enough to get his hand under his cock, between him and the mattress, add the slick feel of his palm as he rutted against the bed while Nigel fucked him. The Romanian titled up, hammering in sharp juts and grunting against Adam’s neck and shoulder, sweat gathering along his brow and dripping. “God, I couldn’t fucking stop if I wanted, fuck you feel so fucking good darling…”

Nigel always sounded so sexy, and Adam had memorized the cadence and tone of each different type of grunt or groan. There was a rhythm to it, a pattern and it pleased the young man in ways he couldn't express. Right now though, all he could think of was how good it felt as he moaned loudly and gasped, hole twitching. “Okay, good,” he managed, fingers curling into the sheets now as he was stuffed over and over. “Bite me. I want to feel your teeth please.”

God, he loved how kinky and lustful Adam was - his appetite combined with the sweet innocence he naturally exuded made Nigel want to explode then and there. Just that- the way he begged - was so sexy. With a growl in answer, Nigel sank his teeth into the side of Adam’s neck, the sharp points of his canines penetrating his pale skin, and his clamped down hard until he tasted the boy’s warm, coppery nectar on his tongue.

Adam sucked in a sharp breath at that. It hurt, but it also felt really nice, better than nice, actually and he groaned out, throatily. “Oh, Nigel!” The boy didn't even realize it until he was coming, his angry tip releasing hot ropes of seed onto the bed as his muscles flexed and body shuddered. “Ungh...oh, yes, yes-!”

Nigel began jackhammering relentlessly at the sounds Adam made - between that and the swollen wound beneath his lips, Nigel growled and moaned loudly, almost roaring as he found himself coming hard. The clench of Adam’s body gripping him milked his climax from him, and he shuddered as he held tight to the smaller man. “Adam...Adam...Adam...Iubitul…” he murmured in a haze of pleasure.

In a fog of his own, Adam was able to make a note to look that word up later; he moaned against the pillow as he savored the warm, full feeling. “My Nigel,” he whispered finally, his eyes closed as his heart resonated to the power of their love. He felt safe and cared for, like his boyfriend wouldn't leave him--which was exactly what he wanted. “I-I love you.”

“Te iubesc. That means I love you in Romanian, Adam,” he replied, rolling Adam over as he slipped out of him. He sucked Adam’s lower lip between his teeth gently and kissing him. More and more he felt his heart being utterly consumed by the dark-haired beauty. It was beyond his control now.

Adam had barely registered it when Nigel had moved off of him to turn him onto his back, but he wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him all the same. He was totally in love and he smiled, gazing up into warm amber eyes. “I like when you speak in your native tongue and I'm glad you love me.”

“I do, darling,” Nigel answered, peppering feather-light kisses over his neck and across his sharp jawline.

Adam hummed, curling around Nigel. He was happy, he'd found love, they'd found each other, despite the obstacles and past hurts. Nothing would tear them apart and their feelings would only continue to stretch out, across the universe and through time, glistening like the millions of stars in the night’s sky.

 


End file.
